For Love and Loyalty
by StarlightLover
Summary: Rin and Kagome are cousins. Adopted when she lost her parents. So when they learn that a contract was made and now Kagome must give up her love, Inuyasha, to marry his half brother. Rin decides that she will make any sacrifice to repay the love they gave her...even herself. Arranged Marriage. -AU-
1. Prologue

"For Love and Loyalty"

Pairing: Sesshomaru/ Rin

Rating:T

Time: Modern Day

**PROLOGUE**

I sat there, feeling helpless for my cousin as she absorbed the dreaded news that her mother had just told her.

An arranged marriage. An arranged marriage! The words kept flowing through my mind as I stared at my cousin in shock.

Kagome just sat there, silent tears flowed down her face. I knew that she would not go against her mother's wishes. If it would help the family, then Kagome was surely to comply; even though I knew that her heart belonged to someone else.

"...And who is the person that I'm marrying Mama?" Kagome whispered.

" Kagome please understand, and don't be judgmental, because I believe..."

"Please Mama, just tell me who it is?" Kagome looked completely devastated, I don't know if there was anything else that could be worse than this.

"...Sesshomaru Taisho_." _

Apparently, I spoke too soon. That name just made everything extremely worse. Kagome just froze, she looked as still as statue. No emotions showed on her face, she didn't even blink for almost a minute. Then her world came crashing down. She sobbed, while all I could do was hug her and murmur words of comfort. I looked over at my Aunt, she too was silently crying. Sota was trying very hard not to cry, instead he was also trying to comfort Kagome.

"...But wh..why me ...Mama? I..I mean why ...US? And not some wealthy...Demoness? I..I don't understand?" Kagome struggled to get the words out.

My Aunt cleared her throat as all three of us waited for the question we all wanted answered.

" As all of you know, this shrine and land is our home. With it your grandfather and I were able to provide shelter, the best clothes and education for you. I was even able to provide and take in Rin when that tragic event occurred!"

That day still hurts whenever someone mentions it. However, I always recover by trying to think of the good memories that I have of my parents, even though there are very few. I continue to hold Kagome as she slowly began to recover while my Aunt continued.

"What your grandfather and I didn't tell you is that we also own, the surrounding land that borders the shrine. Together its almost about three acres."

"That's a good thing, right?" I didn't realize I had said that out loud.

"Yes, that would be a good thing." My Aunt just turned to look at me and smiled sadly, "If we didn't owe so much to be able to keep it-" she trailed off. "Let me explain from the beginning, about eight or nine years ago, I was approached by one of Lord Taisho employees. They wanted to buy the land from us because they wanted to expand their business empire. I refused countless times because the money they were offering wasn't enough for everything you needed.

"So as their response, they kept increasing the debt that we owed. They always managed to find someway to increase it, until finally I gave up. I managed to find a way to talk to Lord Taisho, begged him to take the deal he originally offered; to take the land and just give us something to live on."

"What happened Mama?" Kagome whispered.

" Instead he asked about my family, ours lives, and in the end he wished to meet you. I don't know if you remember that Christmas party we attended, you were all so young."

I vaguely remember that day. I was nine at the time, while I was still adjusting to the fact that my parents were gone, I had to move forward. I also remember speaking with this huge man with long silver hair. He kept smiling and laughing at all of my ideas and theories every time he ask me a question.

"After that day, he asked me to meet with him. He told me that I was so lucky to have such a loving family. That he knew how much our home meant to us and its history. He said that he had never seen such inspiration and determination from children, let alone from humans."

My Aunt paused and I had a feeling that we finally reached the climax of this story.

"He told me that he had come up with a contract. That he would let us keep our home but also give my children the essentials to succeed financially. In return he asked that we be part of the family... _His_ family through an arranged marriage. That it would be good for the both of us; our family is respected among humans and it would be good politically for him. That was the only option." My Aunt looked so devastated, so lost. I could only imagine how she felt back then. "I'm soo sorry, I was trying to do what was best for you, I never thought.."

"INUYASHA! Why don't I just marry Inuyasha instead? It would still be fulfilling the contract, woul- wouldn't it?"

There was so much hope in my cousin's face, so much hope that she wouldn't have to give up her love in order to fulfill her mother's request.

But, my Aunt's face said it all. "No, honey, I- I'm sorry. I have tried to convince Lord Taisho of that arrangement. He told me that even though Inuyasha is his son, he will not be the head of the family. And once Lord Sesshomaru takes his place and married he will have control of our contract. Which means our home will be in his hands and he can choose to take everything from us if he wished."

Kagome collapsed on my shoulder and began to silently cry again. As I began to processes everything she had said, I felt so sorry for my cousin. She had so many hopes and dreams of what it would be like to finally be able to be with Inuyasha. They had declared their love and promise almost three years ago. Inuyasha wanted to be highly established and respected within the family business in order to bring Kagome in without any obstacles. Now it seemed like it was doomed. There had to be a loophole, someway to help Kagome.

One thing was for sure, from what I knew about Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome was in trouble. When he becomes head of the family, he will not hesitate to throw us all on the street. He will be in pursuit of gaining more power both financially and personally for himself and _Taisho ENT _if the contract wasn't followed.

I just hope we can find a way around this situation.

* * *

**A|N: I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to my new beta RozTheGreat! She worked her lovely beta magic!**

** Also, if some scenes seem familiar its because this is loosely based on G****eorgette Heyer's ****The Convenient ****Marriage. I say _loosely_, the plot is my own! Enjoy!**


	2. Ch1 Call to Action

**Rin=19 yrs**

**Kagome=22yrs**

**Chapter 1: Call to Action**

It had been two days since that dreadful conversation.

Kagome had accepted her fate, but I knew that deep down she was hoping by some miracle she wouldn't have to go through it. Kagome just recently got a hold of Inuyasha, since he was away on a business trip. When Kagome told him the news, I heard him yell through the phone '_I'm on my way!' _

I felt so helpless; Kagome had always been there for her family and myself. She had sacrificed so much for her family and the only good thing that she had for herself was Inuyasha.

Thinking back to when we were growing up, I always wondered how my Aunt could afford all of our extra activities after school. Kagome had miko training, along with self defense and some art classes. I took a lot of botany workshops and even have my own garden at the shrine; flowers were my thing. I also had Kendo training and Dance class. Sota also joined me in taking Kendo and some Dance classes in the beginning when I needed a partner for ballroom lessons. Mostly he enjoyed sports. Every time we would ask my Aunt why she bothered in putting us in so many classes, she would just respond that it would make us better individuals for the future. Maybe she was preparing us for this day; to be people worthy of knowing and living with the Taisho family.

I don't know, but whatever her reasons, it was too late now to question them.

* * *

_Bang... Bang..._

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked to open the front door.

_BANG... BANG... BANG... BANG... BANG... _

"Hold On!" Geez there is a doorbell! I rushed the rest of the way and threw the open the door.

"_Where is she?" _Inuyasha practically yelled as he grabbed my shoulders. He looked scared, lost, but mostly it was desperation and frustration. I knew it took a lot of control to not shake me until I gave him the answer he wanted.

"She's in the kitchen" I replied. He nodded and rush out of the room. I waited a few minutes to let them have some privacy. Half an hour went by and I was growing too anxious. So I went to the kitchen to join them.

The moment I walked in I felt like an intruder. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap, her arms around his neck, and her head tucked under his chin. This is what made my cousin happy, HE was what made her soul happy. They were the perfect example of the love everyone always wanted to reach for. Unfortunately, there is also real life that gets in the way. Inuyasha looked up from murmuring something in Kagome's ears, his eyes were bloodshot.

"Was there anything you were able to do?" It came out as a whisper for some reason, but I knew he could hear me very clearly.

He shook his head slowly, "No, I tried... I even begged my father for some other option, but- but its a binding contract." He was getting angry, I could only imagine what he was going through.

"What's a binding contract?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and continued. "A binding contract can only do two things: it either must be completed or one of the people that signed it must die for it to become void. So unless I try to kill my father, there is no out clause."

That's when it came to me! My Aunt never specifically said that it had to BE Kagome just that it had to be someone in our family. So technically I could step in instead!

"Inuyasha, have you looked at the contract?" I asked.

"Yes Rin! I practically have it memorized. Even the small print I..."

"So no where does it state that it has to be the first born, or specific person?" I cut him off and rushed getting my hopes up.

He looked at me with a confused stare, while Kagome slowly lifted her head to look at me. I hope she's to tired to realize what I'm thinking!

"No... I didn't see anything like that. Why?" He asked.

I smiled softly to myself, there might still be something I could do...

"No" I heard Kagome whisper. "NO!, I can't let you do that Rin!" She yelled but it came out hoarse and broken. Damn! I can't believe she saw what I was planning even when she was almost asleep!

I sighed, "Kagome, can't you see how this solves everything! If you just think about it you..."

"I couldn't live with myself knowing you were stuck in a forced relationship because of me! After everything you have been through to give up the rest of your happiness. Rin you deserve to be free of any more misery and just live!" She was crying again and Inuyasha had no idea what was going on.

"What are you guys talking about? One minute we're talking about the contract then..."

"She wants to TAKE MY PLACE! She wants to be the one fulfill the contract!"

Inuyasha was shocked, then he slowly looked at me with a little hope in his eyes. Please be on my side! "I- I think that it could work." He murmured

"No... NO! Why would you even think that! Rin please, understand that this is something I have to do, why would you even offer?" she sniffed.

"Kagome... what you have, what you've found with Inuyasha is something that you don't just throw away. Yes, I might hope to fall in love and marrying the person but after everything, I'm just thankful to wake up each day and see the sun! You ask me why I would even consider doing it? Kagome, I see you as my sister. I love you and this family for everything you guys have done. If the only way to solve this is for me to take your place... then so be it! I haven't encountered anything like what you and Inuyasha have together, so how bad could it be?"

* * *

Inyuasha closes the door to Kagomes bedroom after finally getting her to fall asleep, he was completely tired. Poor guy; one day you know exactly how you want your future to go, then life just twists it around.

"You know it's the only option." I tell him as I lead him to the front door.

"Yeah, I know… it's your choice Rin. I'm not going to stop you, because I know you'll just do it anyway. " He sighed.

I grab both of his shoulders and turn him around to face me. Inuyasha was tall; my head just reached his shoulders.

"Inuyasha look at me… I promise I will do anything and everything I can to make this right. Kagome is a sister to me, and it's time that someone does something for her after everything she's given to others. Honestly, I have always accepted that you can find happiness in any situation. Yes, I'll be married to Lord Sesshomaru, but I'll be well and it comes with a few perks." I tried to lighten the mood, but he still looks a little doubtful. "The one thing I do ask for is a little help, Inuyasha. If I can pull it off then Kagome won't have a choice in the matter because in the end all she wants is _you!_"

I just wait. Hoping he won't give up like Kagome has decided to. He suddenly grabs me and hugs me tightly. He is almost shaking, trying not to cry.

"Thank… Thank you Rin." He whispers as he pulls away. He sounded so relieved and it made me happy that I could do something for them.

"Inuyasha, do think you can get me in to see Lord Taisho, so I can propose my idea to him. I want to get this over with." I asked. The sooner I can make this happen, the faster everyone will stop being so depressed.

Inuyasha just became quiet as a few minutes pass. Then he starts to rub the back of his neck. Now I'm getting worried.

"Just tell me!" I almost yell. He was making me really anxious.

"..Well the thing is... My Father can't do anything about the contract. Since he already told Sesshomaru about the arrangement and finalized it with him, Sesshomaru is the one you are going have to convince. Even though he despises the arrangement, he has come to terms with it. You are going to have to speak to him." He said warily.

Damn it! I was fine with the idea of speaking to Lord Taisho. That one time I met him at the Christmas party he was really nice. Now I have to convince… _HIM! _My life sucks right now. From what Inuyasha has told us, Lord Sesshomaru does not sound like the kind of person who would want to spend his time around others, let alone a human nobody! _Oh_ _KAMI_! It's okay, okay! I can do this because I'm doing it for Kagome!

"Oh! Is that it? I thought I was going to have to kidnap someone." I said smiling at him.

He looks so relieved, and a lot more relaxed now. "Well, before you can talk to him you will need to find him first. And one last thing... we only have about a month before this arrangement goes public!" He told me.

WHAT!...Ok I do it in month but what does he mean I have to find him?

* * *

"I'm sorry, but my Lord isn't in."

"Are you certain? You haven't even checked to make sure. Could you please..."

"I'm sorry, _but my Lord is not avaliable! _Now if you don't want security to escort you, I HIGHLY suggest that you leave human!"

I will _not _let her get to me! I _will not _let her! KAMI! I just want to slap that sickly smug smirk off her face. This was the second time I have come to ask to see Lord Sesshomaru. Last week I came in trying to see if I could at least get an appointment or something and called in but this... this... _Bitch_! Just blew me off! Inuyasha was able to get me into _Taisho Enterprises, _but warned me that Lord Sesshomaru tends to disappear a lot for business. Now I know what he is referring to. Generally it takes a lot to piss me off, I like to stay on the good side of things, but right now this wolf demoness is drying up all of my patience.

"Did you not hear me? Well I guess that just proves that not only are humans pathetic but also stupid!" She said smugly.

Ok, that was uncalled for and she just had to say it when there were others around! Some have even slowed down to hear our conversation.

"I'm so sorry to have wasted your time. You know us humans, but I have been wanting to ask you something... If I were to throw a stick, would you go and fetch it?" I ask with me sweetly fake smile.

She looks shocked that I would even talk back to her. That's right you hag!

"Huh... I guess I'll take that as a yes."

I say and turn to walk away, she seems to have recovered but I don't hear because as the door to the elevators are closing I realize that the people that were eavesdropping are now full out laughing. Don't they have more important things to do?

As I'm leaving the elevator, I start feeling dejected. I only have two more weeks left and I haven't made any contact with Lord Sesshomaru. I have totally insulted the person I need in order to see him, which leaves me with very little options. Top it all off I'm late at the dance academy where I'm a teacher assistant, Madam is not going to be happy.

After graduating high school, I decided to take a year off and just focus on my Dance and Kendo competitions. Well, that was only three months ago!

As I'm about to turn into the lobby, I rammed into a body! A really tall and firm body. My purse falls, and I'm about to follow it when two strong arms suddenly reach out to steady me.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I should have been paying more attention." I said as I straightened myself.

"No, don't worry yourself, but I must say that was quiet a show you did upstairs just now."

I look up startled, oh no he was one of the witnesses to that disastrous conversation with Lord Sesshomaru's assistant.

As I look at the man I almost ran over, I have to say he was handsome. Tall, maybe around six... two? Black hair pulled back in a short low ponytail. He had tan skin and his muscular body made him look good in a suit. The thing that really caught my attention were his eyes, they were emerald green. The black marking on his forehead and cheeks signified he was some kind of feline demon, but I was never that great at identifying markings in school when the subject arose. He was defiantly not from around here.

"Oh no, you saw that! I must apologize, I know it wasn't the best thing to do in that kind of situation but what's done is done. I'm just really embarrassed that you had to witness that."

"No, please don't apologize. I was pretty impressed to see a human have the courage to challenge the demoness."

Human, human, human is that all I am to these people. _I have a name you know!_

"And so do I, I'm Bastien Valverde and you are?"

Whoops did I just say that out loud?

I smile as he hands me my fallen purse. "I'm Rin Higurashi, thank you but I must be leaving now. I'm already running late. It was nice meeting you Mr. Valverde." I decided to take my Aunt's last name when they officially adopted me when I was eight.

"The pleasure was all mine, but I do hope we see each other again soon." He smiled but his eyes told a different story, like he knew it would happen. As I turned to leave out the lobby, I finally remember what his markings signify. He was a black jaguar demon but not only that the three black stars near his left eye signify that he is the head of his clan making him a lord.

* * *

Since I was late to the dance academy, Madame told me I had to help out with the other classes. Now it was 7:00 pm and I had just finished teaching eight year old students how to hold their frames when doing the waltz. That's one of the reasons my Aunt enrolled me in _The Academy of Dance_. For a certain fee you can take unlimited classes and since I ended up going there everyday I loved learning ballroom and classical ballet. When feeling adventurous I would take a completely different class. The biggest highlights were the costumes, I can never perform without a flower adorning my hair.

As I was getting ready to leave Madame walks into the room looking frustrated by what the person on the phone was telling her. "..Well I hope you get better, but it just means I will have to find a replacement for you. The only problem is that the _Taisho _event is in less than a week and I doubt someone has the time to fill in. I guess..I will just have to cancel... no, don't worry about it these things happen and we just have to deal with them... good bye dear, and get well soon."

That was probably Lucy, she is one of the few foreigners that go to the academy. She is a year younger than me and her parents moved to Japan from America about six years ago. She is currently in Spain for competitions. I was supposed to go since I decided to finish school a lot sooner but I was told to stay. Hearing the conversation, it sounded like Lucy had a serious injury. I hope she's okay.

..

….

…...Wait! Did she just say _Taisho event_! Oh Kami!

"Madam! Is everything alright?" I call out before she leaves the room.

"… No Rin, Lucy just called saying she twisted her ankle while rehearsing one of the landing jumps. The doctor said she injured two ligaments so no dancing until further notice. All the future engagements that she had coming up are to be postponed."

"Well, if its any help, I can offer to fill in for her at any events that she has coming up, Madame, and I'm already done with school so I have more time."

Please, please, please agree!

Madame stared at me and smiled, "Rin, that is perfect! There is one event that I can't afford to cancel. It's the _Taisho _event. Its going to be in five days, are you positive you can learn the routine in that amount of time?"

Yes, yes, yes! I'm not doomed anymore, there's still a chance! Oh thank Kami!

"Of course, you can count on me Madame! May I ask who my partner will be?"

"Takashi will be your partner, now I need to go inform him of the changes immediately!"

Great! I can't believe how my day went from bad to worse then suddenly it all fell into place perfectly. Now I just have to find a way to speak to Lord Sesshomaru that day. Inuyasha told me Lord Sesshomaru would be there, but since Inuyasha was going away during that time and couldn't take me. I completely forgot about the event. Now I had my chance.

* * *

_5 Days Later_

"Ok I can do this. Rin, you will do this."

I tell myself as I'm putting the finishing touches in my hair. My black hair is pulled back into intricate curls than fall on my left shoulder. A dark purple pansy flower lays pinned next to my left ear. I had light makeup on, mascara on my eyelashes to emphasize my doe brown eyes. I don't like using fake ones like many do. I had a dark shade of red on my lips to finish the look. The dress I wore was black but when the light hit it, it would glitter. It crossed at the back of my shoulders and left the rest backless. There was a slit that went up to my right thigh. It fit my slim form perfectly, this was one of my favorite dresses I had commissioned to make when I was still planning on going to Spain.

As I stared myself in the mirror, I still couldn't get myself under control. _Just think of it as another performance, nothing to worry about! _Right, I can't fool myself.

"Rin! Takashi just arrived, he's waiting for...Wow! Rin you look amazing and gorgeous! I wish I could go see you!" Kagome exclaimed as we walked into my room.

She has no idea what I plan to achieve tonight. If she did she would probably do anything to stop me from going.

"Thank you, you are really to nice Kagome! Well, I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting." I never thought of myself as glamorously beautiful, I mean I know I was cute. So I still blush wherever someone compliments about how I look.

As I walk into the living room, I see Takashi waiting for me. He is a dog demon but a very distant cousin to Inuyasha. He also has short silver hair that is perfectly styled. His markings on his cheeks and temples are also a dark red. I loved it when he wore a tux with lapels it just completed the picture.

"Wow, I guess little Rin has finally grown up." he smiles.

Takashi is the closest thing to a brother I will have that isn't related to me. When I first met him, we absolutely could not stand each other. When we realized we were placed as partners we finally came to a silent truce. Since then we have come a long way and became the best of friends. I know I can trust him with anything.

"Don't ruin the moment with anymore of your snide remarks...I missed you puppy." I say with a smile as I hug him.

He ignores the last comment as he returns by hug because I know it annoys him when I call him that.

"So are you ready to dance the night away?" He asks.

"You have no idea." I say because in reality, he really didn't know anything about tonight. Which reminded me that I need to tell him soon.

* * *

We walk into the ballroom, it was everything that wealthy business tycoons would do to impress their guests. Lavish silverware, crystal chandeliers, an orchestra, the stage was connected to the ground floor with a few stairs. Ready for when it came time for our performance. There were three other couples that would be joining us a group performance. It was too much to take in, everything look so fragile and delicate, I had to stop from touching it. Of course Takashi looked bored as if it wasn't anything special. I hadn't realized where he was leading me until we stopped in front of a couple and he bowed.

I looked and realized it was Lord Taisho and Lady Izayoi and quickly followed Takashi's lead.

As I was lifting my head to address them I felt a shiver go through my body as though someone was watching me intently.

"...This is Rin Higurashi my Lord, she is one of the senor dancers at the _Academy_."

Oh no! I missed the whole conversation, but that feeling wouldn't go away!

"..Higurashi... do not tell me you're the little girl I met at the Christmas party nine years ago?"

"If, by that, you mean the one that told you a list on why dogs are better than wolves, then yes... I am she." I say with a smile.

"My... you have grown into a beautiful and successful young woman, Rin. I glad to hear it." He said with a gentile smile.

"Thank you My Lord." I can feel myself blushing as I respond.

Lord Taisho is about to say something when he stops and looks over my head. He motions for someone to come over as I read the time and realize we only have ten minutes until we go backstage.

"...Its about time you showed up, I was beginning to think you would disappear again." I hear Lord Taisho say to the person he is addressing. I turn my head to see who it is and froze.

"Takashi, you remember Lord Sesshomaru. Rin, I would like to introduce you to my son Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Rin Higurashi. She will be performing in this evenings performance."

If I thought Inuyasha was handsome, his half brother took it to a whole other meaning. His long silver hair fell straight to his lower back and he had bangs above his eyes. He was taller then Inuyasha about six...four or five? He was lean but the tux emphasized his muscles form from various battle trainings. His half moon on his forehead and dark red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes completed the look of perfection. Lord Sesshomaru held himself as someone with superiority and royalty would. There was nothing on his face that gave away what he was thinking. No emotion, a perfect statue.

I realized I was just staring at him, when I noticed he lifted his eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you My Lord." I say hurriedly as I bow.

"Hm."

Takashi grabs a hold of my hand and excuses us when we realize there only a minute left to get back stage.

As we are leaving I realize that the feeling is back. It disappeared when Lord Sesshomaru came and was introduced, but now its back with a vengeance. Meaning...

Can't think about that now. Need to focus because it's show time!

* * *

After the performance, the rest was pretty uneventful. I danced a few times with Takashi, until I noticed this girl kept looking at him and suggested he should dance with her.

I was currently near the bar getting more water. So far throughout the evening, I kept feeling eyes on me, but when I would search I wouldn't see anyone. There was only one time that my eye did meet Lord Sesshomaru's. He didn't look away, just stared intently at me until I lost my nerve and looked away.

I guess I wasn't going to be able to speak with him, there was always a group surrounding him. If not investors and businessmen, then various demoness's would gather and flaunt themselves trying to get his attention. They were all very beautiful but he would ignore all of their advances.

As I was about to move from the wall and go to my seat, I notice Lord Sesshomaru break away from the group of males and start to leave.

I should follow him...I need to speak with him and this is my only chance! Ok Rin! This is for you family, don't think...just do!

I see him leave through the front doors of the ballroom, and I hurry to follow.

Existing the ballroom, I barely see his figure turn and go through the glass doors that leads to a balcony down the hall. I move quickly to the doors, quietly I open them and walk outside on the balcony. As I look around I find no one, I probably went through the wrong door. Dejected, I turn to leave.

Before I knew what happened, I am pinned to the wall with a lean hand securely around my throat.

I look up and see Lord Sesshomaru, snarling menacingly at me. I'm too shocked to move.

He leans his face closely toward mine, all I hear is my heart beating rapidly... he says menacingly... "_Why are you following me, human."_

* * *

__**A|N: My beta RozTheGreat is the greatest! Thank you! Stay tuned for more. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All I could do was stare. All the words I had practiced, the speech I had prepared in my head all flew out of my mind. Those eyes were the only thing I could see.

"_I asked you a question."_

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. His amber eyes piercing through me.

"I.. I... I didn't mean..." His low growling cut off anything I was hoping to say. He was getting more angry with me by the way his growling kept increasing.

"I know about the contract between the Taisho and Higurashi families." I blurted out before I could further annoy him.

Everything went silent. Sesshomaru stopped growling and just stared at me through narrowed eyes. His hand still around my throat.

It felt like minutes were passing by when its was only seconds. Until he finally released my neck and started to ease away.

"_That is none of your concern." _He said as he started to turn around and walk away.

No! I can't just let him leave. I was going to try and convince him, maybe offer him a proposition. Now that he is leaving, my hope is falling and I am desperate to correct the situation!

"Take me instead!" I replied. Even though those weren't the words I was going to use, but I had to stop him from walking away.

His body stops abruptly and slightly turns his head to indicate that I should continue that statement.

"What I mean is the contract doesn't specifically mention who will represent the Higurashi family in the agreement. I would gladly and honorably wish to be the one to represent the Family…Please." I add at the end, he is the one that I need to convince at this point. I just want him to say yes.

He turns around to stare at me and then he lifts one eyebrow. "_Why."_

I signed; I didn't want to mention the whole situation that was happening with Kagome and Inuyasha, but I guess I have no choice. I would never lie so I lifted my head and look at those golden eyes.

"I love my family, for everything they've given me. And I'm also completely indebted to yours, My Lord, for providing for us and giving us the ability to keep our home. I feel that I have received so much good fortune, but I haven't given any. Now my cousin who I consider a sister, believes that once again it is her duty to sacrifice herself and refuses to listen to reason. Her heart and her soul belong to another, but she is willing to give it all up because she always puts the happiness of other before her own. I want to do this, My Lord; I will honorably accept the expectations needed from me."

I say as I look at him, he still staring at me and does so for almost a minute. Like he is trying to solve a riddle I just told him.

"_You say you are doing this for her happiness, and what of yours?"_

My eyes widen at his comment. I wasn't expecting him to ask me something like that. I compose my face and stared at him trying to see if there was a hidden meaning in his question, or if he was trying to trick or trap me in some way. What I realize is that he genuinely curious about my answer, he still has that calculated face as he stares at me and awaits my answer.

I answered with a small smile on my face as I think of how happy Inuyasha had been when he realized there was still hope. "I will be happy with simply knowing that with this decision others will be having their plans and wishes secured. The love I have for my family and how fortunate we are in life brings me happiness every single day. By knowing that my sister will finally have something she wishes will bring a smile to my face because I was able to do something in order for her to take it. She will be able to marry Inuyasha without worry about anything. I only hope that if you accept we may at least be able to become friends in the future."

I look at him as I finish, I decided to mention that it was his brother Kagome wanted to marry. Hopefully, if nothing else convinces him, then that little piece of information might. As we stare at one another his lips eventually tip up to the left. So I don't know if he is smirking or is attempting to smile, I couldn't tell if it's a good or a bad sign. Maybe he thinks all I said was crap and is going to insult me! Oh Kami, please! I need to make this happen.

"_Since the contract will be fulfilled regardless who is the one to sign from your family, it is your fate you just sealed. I will send someone to completely explain each aspect of the contract to you in the few days." _

I suddenly feel this massive pressure has lifted off my shoulders. I can't believe I was actually able to do this, I feel like laughing and crying at the same time. I sigh and close my eyes briefly and look at Sesshomaru.

"I am deeply grateful for your decision, My Lord, I will honor my decision without complaint. Thank you." I almost whisper the last part because I am still in shock.

Lord Sesshomaru just stares at me, then he slowly approaches and leans close to my face, his eyes never leaving mine. I hear him take a couple of sniffs as he tills his nose towards my neck. When he pulls back he continues to stare intensely. The only change I see in his statue pose is that he is gripping his hands into tight fists.

"_Rin."_

He says as he gives me an abrupt nod and starts to leave. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath through the whole thing. I take a deep breathe and lean back against the wall and watch as Sesshomaru leaves through the balcony doors, then I look up at the moon. I realized, that was the first time he used my name. I start to feel the cold breeze and decide to head back and find Takashi so I can go home. As I think back on how Kagome saw this as a sacrifice for the family, I can't help but feel as if I'm meant to be on this path and that it will bring me happiness.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I don't own anything! _

_[Warning] There are some swear words but I felt if I took them out it wouldn't feel like Sesshomaru! Just a heads up ;)_**  
**

**((Sesshomaru POV))**

He despised these functions.

As he made his way to the entrance of the building, loosening the tie of his suit, he felt like he could breath once more. Surprisingly the only other time he felt that way was when he was in the presence of that female...Rin.

Having to deal with all the social shit, and parties for the betterment of the company was taxing. If the business side of these social thing weren't bad enough, there were also the females that threw themselves at him. Hoping to snare a very rich and powerful Lord and become his wife and mate.

Pathetic.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about that part for long. His father had made sure of that when he made the contract with the Higurashi family.

He told him his fate right after Lord Tashio had found his wife to be, and was preparing the contract. The Taisho family was one of the wealthiest and strongest dayoukai families that headed a powerful company and empire.

Humans were more likely to do business with them not only because of the superior business ethics but also because his father was mated to a human. As the years went on, the humans realized that once Lord Tashio retired or in the very distant future passed on, Sesshomaru would be his successor.

Big fucking surprise. He liked humans as much as the gum that stuck on the bottom of his expensive boots when he least expected it. Maybe even less.

So his father came up with a solution, find a mate on his own or he would find a wife for him.

Oh, he did look and try. Almost thought he had found an acceptable demoness, but they all had turned out lacking in some way. They either annoyed him, bothered him, were dull, had idiotic ideas or just couldn't stand to be by them. They reminded him of the crown imperial flowers. They were beautiful to look at but get too close and they have a foul smell you can't stand.

As the years passed, he began to believe that his father had forgotten about that nonsensical ultimatum he had given him. Little did he know was that Lord Tashio had also been searching.

At first he had been furious.

A human. As his wife was unacceptable.

It had taken him a year of contemplation, when he finally accepted that this was a better outcome.

He wouldn't be obligated to claim her as his mate, because in reality he didn't trust nor believe anyone could hold an equal footing with him. All the hopeful families would finally leave him in peace, and by having a human as his wife it would allow for business to run more smoothly with the human investors. He also trusted his father to arrange for his betrothed to be more than a self-absorbed, money hungry airhead.

"Your vehicle is right over there my Lord. Ready and waiting."

He was pulled out of his musings, as he walked outside of the building.

He ignored the man and went where his driver stood waiting with the car. Got inside and continued on his thoughts.

The first time he had seen his future family it wasn't a formal introduction, he was simply stopping by the Tashio mansion as he had just gotten back from a business trip and was dropping off some documents to his father. He didn't even realize it was Christmas day until he heard the guests in the main hall, enjoying the Christmas party Lady Izayoi put together every year.

Curiosity had him approaching the entrance when he heard his father's laughter. Lord Tashio only laughed with his mate and family or before a kill.

Instead of finding a helpless soul quivering in fear. It was a little girl who was climbing onto the Tashio's lap. He waved off the lady who tried to get human girl off. While another older human girl stood by her side. He was disgusted to witness how the older human girl started in open excitement and awe as she was introduced to his hanyou brother.

The little girl was enthusiastically telling his father the factual reasons why dog daiyokai were the "best". Tashio looked on impressed as she made her case as well as engaging those around her. Sesshomaru found his curiosity was caught by her, but left before he was dragged into receiving people at the party. The one name that he had caught was Higurashi.

The Higurashi name was an old one, that was once prosperous among the humans in the old days. Which is why his father sought them out as a great family addition.

Thinking back to today's events only angered him more. He was rarely surprised, but the revelation of what that female..._Rin... _said to him wasn't what he expected. Ever since his father had mentioned the name of the family that held his future bride, he had assumed it was Rin since her cousin was infatuated with his hanyou brother.

When he sensed that she was following him, his mind calculated the reasons behind it. He assumed that she wanted to break their contract and offer her cousin in her place.

_Hm._

He was already annoyed with having to converse with the people at the event and now add another complication. His anger was at the edge and the female was its target. He planned to frighten her into submission and acceptance to the contract. He was about to leave her with the satisfaction of keeping their contract intact, when she _offers_ herself to him.

Now that was a surprise.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust. He was able to cover up his confusion to her outburst, and continue the conversation.

What he really wanted to do right now was kill the idiots who informed the Higurashi family that he desired the hanyou's female. The meeting that had taken place do decide on the marital contract had stated it would be with the adoptive daughter.

He should fire his whole legal team for their incompetence and stupidity.

As his car started to pull away, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jaken.

"Get my assistant and lawyer. You will take them to the Higurashi residence and explain the contract to my future bride. Make sure to leave them a copy."

"Yes My Lord. I will contact Kagome Hirugashi and her mother first thing tomorrow and set everything up. You—"

He froze when he heard the name.

_Maybe I should punish Jaken in front of the legal team as an example for not following directions._

"Jaken. Read to me page one, paragraph two of my martial contract."

"Right away. It states 'The parties involved and hereby agree to become united in marriage are one Sesshomaru Tashio and one... Um..."

"Yes?"

"...Rin..Hirugashi..?"

"Now get my assistant and lawyer to contact her and explain the contract. Leave her the copy."

"Yes My Lord! I will tell Kago... I mean—"

"_Rin._" Sesshomaru growled. If only Jaken was right next to him, he could give him a good thrashing. Sesshomaru hated incompetence, and Jaken was only wasting his time with excessive questions.

"Of course My Lord!I'm so sorry for the mistake! Is there anything else you will be needing?"

"Just see it done."

Snapping the cell shut and slipping it in his suit, Sesshomaru now had to wait. In less than two months he would have a wife.

Funny, that thought didn't disgust him anymore.

* * *

_A/N: So this was supposed to be a little glimpse but it turned out to be longer. I tried to keep in OC, so i hope I pulled it off. I know its short but I will update soon! hanks for the Reviews everyone it helped speed up the process! ;) 3_


	5. Chapter 4

****A/N: ok so I'm going to answer some questions that I've been getting and I hope this clears it up! :)

1. As of right now, Sesshomaru doesn't really have any feelings for Rin. He was presented with a choice between two potential brides and preferred Rin. He is intrigued with her, but hasn't really though of the why's. To him its another business arrangement that will benefit both parties.

2. Ok the way I planned for the Higurashi family to owe a financial debt was because Kagome's father pasted away unexpectedly. The had to pay for all the funeral services quickly. Then later adopting Rin. So she took out a loan against her property. The interest rate continued to increase and her job and the Higurashi Shrine attraction wasn't cutting it. Lord Tashio was interested in her property because of its location and decided to buy her debts so now she owes him. He went personally to talk and buy some of her land. The first few time they met in his office and Mrs. Higurashi refused. When she realized there was no other option, she called Lord Tashio to agree. When he came over to her home, to sign the contract, he first wanted to check out the property. Thats when he saw the Higurashi family. Something touched him when he met the girls, and saw so much potential for the to be great ladies in the future. He changed his mind and decided to finance their education and any extracurricular activities with the intention of one of them becoming his daughter-in-law. Thus the contract for the arranged marriage was agreed upon.

Hope that helps!

_I don't own anything but my original characters! :)_

**Chapter 4- ((Back to Rin POV))**

After the chaotic party and meeting that had occurred two nights ago. I had just wanted to sleep for a week. Then came the call that had left everyone in the household stunned. Yesterday a representative from Tashio_ ENT _had called.

I hadn't had time to warn Kagome of what I had done so it came as a big surprise when her mother ended the call and said they wanted to know if they could come over and meet me the next day to discuss the marital contract to Lord Sesshomaru.

After that statement, it was all just a blur of events.

Kagome was adamant that there was some mistake. She kept on asking me how I felt, if I want to change my mind. When I would just answer calmly, Kagome would take a break then come back to resume her questioning.

Taking a deep breath, I look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was straight and long. Stopping almost to my waist. I had on a yellow summer dress with some silver strappy sandals. Light makeup and the finishing touch was sitting on my vanity.

A white lily.

As I took the lily and placed it over my left ear with a pin. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

I smile as I see Kagome peek in. Once she closed the door, Kagome gave me a strained smile.

"Rin, your beautiful."

Before I could even respond, Kagome had launched herself at me in a tight embrace. I was so surprised that it took me a moment to realize what had happened and I quickly moved to embrace Kagome. Once I felt her grip relax, I slowly withdrew as Kagome released me and stepped back.

Her eyes looked glazed as placed her hands on both of my shoulders.

"I know you are probably tired of hearing me ask you these questions, but I'll just ask this last time. I just want you to be happy Rin. After all the tragedy you have gone through, you don't deserve a loveless marriage. Do you still want to go through with it because—"

"Kagome. I appreciate that you care enough to give me an escape, but honestly I'm happy with my decision. You already have the love of you life and a bright future ahead of you. Don't give it up! I know how cold Lord Sesshomaru is but maybe with time we can be friends or who knows. Maybe something more. Don't worry, I know I'll always have you and my family if I ever need anything."

I watched as Kagome gave me a watery smile. A stray tear fell from her eye as she embraced me once more. I knew that behind that worried face, Kagome was also relieved. I smiled in happiness for her, yes I was nervous about my future but I had survived worse situations.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both of us to look towards the door as we separated. Inuyasha stood leaning against my door frame with his arms crossed. His faced scrunched up to show he was uncomfortable at having interrupted us.

"Rin, your aunt wanted me to let you know that the idiots in suits are here. So..um..yeah."

I smiled as I approached Inuyasha. He was much more calm today.

_I guess hearing that Kagome won't be marrying his brother lifted his mood._

"Take good care of my sister Inuyasha. I did this to secure her happiness and that is you." I whispers as I stop right next to him. Inuyasha smirks at hearing the comment, shaking his head.

"Sesshomaru has no idea what he has taken for a bride. I bet you can dump his ass off that untouchable high horse he rides on. Now that I would love to see."

I giggle as I witness Kagome punch Inuyasha in the shoulder as she stops by his side, while I walk down the stairs to meet Lord Sesshomaru's associates. With each step I take, I can feel my nerves escalating. My stomach tightening in knots.

_Time to finally see what is in the contract and how my future will be as Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio._

* * *

The proceedings had started off well. There were two male dog daiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru's assistant and lawyer, and one small imp who introduced himself as Jaken.

_ I thought Lord Sesshomaru's assistant was that female demoness I had an argument with. I hope the incident didn't cost her her job. I really didn't want anything bad to happen!_

The first thing that was done, was they handed me a copy of the martial documents that consisted of three hundred and sixty-seven pages.

The first few pages indicated on what I would be provided with as being Lord Sesshomaru's wife. An allowance would be given to me, which the number had shocked me into silence for a few moments. I tried to tell Jaken that I didn't need that much money each week, but he stated any changes I wanted should be brought up when Lord Sesshomaru and I sign the contract.

"So I won't be sighing anything today?" I asked as I looked up from the page.

We were all seated in the dining room. Each had a copy of the contract in front of them. I had to request that my aunt be present so she was seated next to me as we shared one.

"No, please I apologize for any confusion. This is just a briefing. Lord Sesshomaru stated that he wanted you to fully understand what is expected of you and what will be provided. You will only sign a verification form that acknowledges that this meeting took place. You Ms. Rin and His Lord will sign the contract this Saturday. The reason for that is that his father, your Aunt and three lawyers must be present there also. Are there any further questions?" The lawyer explained.

_This Saturday? That only gives me four days to fully read this tomb!_

"I understand and yes I have a request actually. Since we can't all stay here and go over every little detail, I assume you gentlemen have more important things to do. Is there any major or important clauses that need my prior attention?"

The lawyer nodded his head in agreement, his silver hair held in a tie never making any movement. I see him flip two more pages and turn his attention back to me.

"There are a few, the first is in regards to your title and humanity. If you turn to page eleven, I can better explain. Ms. Rin, in this marriage its stated that you will be given the title of wife. What that means is that when you marry Lord Sesshomaru you will form a bond but it won't be as significant as when a demon claims a mate. As his wife you will receive portion of his immortality but not all."

I frown as I hear what he tells me.

"What does that mean? I will live longer but still die?"

"Yes, but you will die as you are frozen. What I mean is once you form the bond through marriage, your appearance or shall I say body, will be frozen as you are now. The only things that can kill you are a vital injury or of old age. Think of it as a pocket watch, the outward appearance will always remain the same but inside the pieces are hard at work until they no longer function"

If he believed that that comparison made me feel any better, he was wrong. I was suddenly beginning to doubt this marriage. I tried to remain calm and not show how worried I was becoming. My hands clasped in front of me to prevent any nervous gestures.

"Oh, so I'm going to be a trophy wife. Forever looking perfect as kami knows how many years pass by until one day I don't wake up? Is that right?"

The lawyer, who I think was named Hiro, hadn't expected my comment and cleared his throat. Jaken on the other hand didn't seem to hear the annoyance in my statement.

"Yes! That is correct."

I give them a sweet smile before I answer with as much sickly sarcasm.

"I guess Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to be seen with a wrinkly old hag at his side while he forever remains looking young. Well then, what happens to me if Lord Sesshomaru's Beast finds a mate to claim?"

Hiro looks down and flips another page. Once he finishes reading, he looks up to meet my eyes. My aunt trying to sooth me because she knows when I'm upset.

"It states that your union will not change, if that happens. Lord Sesshomaru won't acknowledge any other female until the marriage is over. Lord Sesshomaru will uphold all the rights required to being your husband Ms. Rin, that includes fidelity."

I nod as I take a deep breath. My mind still confused. If Lord Sesshomaru has that chance to possibly find love in a mate, why would he agree to cage himself in a marital contract? I took my aunt's hand on my arm and grasped it.

"Now next, if you look page thirty. I can explain what the importance the next five pages indicate."

As I flip through the pages, I can't help but stop on one that catches my attention.

"What does it mean when it says 'she will relinquish any current occupation.' that doesn't mean I have to quit my profession does it?"

He flips back to the page I am on. Knowing exactly where to go to.

"Actually, yes. I understand that you compete professionally but because of this, you will need to retire from that profession. Once you are married, it will be your duty to learn about the Tashio company, organize events, create charities, and a few other duties. If you have no further questions, I can explain two last important pieces of information."

I can't believe it.

I can comply with many other the duties I know are required of me when entering this marriage, but to retire from my students and competing is the one thing I won't give up. I worked hard all those years to finally being able to compete, only to have to give it up because of a contract? Does that mean no more Judo too?

Not happening.

_Lord Sesshomaru is going to have to change a few things before I agree to sign anything._

"Ms. Rin, did you hear what we just said?"

I shake my head and put on a calm smile. The meeting isn't over, so I need to remember to remain relaxed and not get emotional.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

Hiro smiles and nods, the assistant next to him continues to type on the laptop. While Jaken is eating some food that my aunt provided for him.

"There are only two more important details to get through. Let me explain them and then if you have any further questions I will be happy to answer them. Living arrangements. Since the lifestyle will be completely different to what you're used to, it states that once you sign the contract you will need to move into Lord Tashio's home before your marriage to Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Izayoi will serve as your mentor as she teaches you what you can expect and how to manage certain duties. That being said, lastly is the debt. Everything will be paid off once the marriage takes place. The land furthest west of the property will be used for Tashio _Enterprises _but Mrs. Rin you will be in charge of what will be built there. That will satisfy the initial contract requirements that were made between Mrs. Higurashi and Lord Tashio. Now, questions?"

My mind was in a whirlwind. My emotions holding on my the slightest thread of control. Kami! I never expected so much change so fast! I hear my aunt whisper my name and turn to look at her. There is worry in her gaze but also understanding. I could outright refuse to go through with it and she would support my decision. I give her a happy smile and squeeze her hand in a silent thank you. Turning back to the lawyer I take a deep breath.

"Only one. When can I meet with Lord Sesshomaru to discuss a few changes I would like to do?"

The assistant looks up and stops typing. Clearing his throat, he finally speaks for the first time.

"The best time would probably be Saturday morning. He has the entire day free of schedules because of the contract signing. So I can schedule you in at around eight in the morning and once you finish the two of you can sign the contract."

"Thank you, that sounds perfect. What form do I need to sign right now?"

Mr. Hiro looks through his briefcase and pushes the piece of paper toward me. At this point, what I really want to do is get this meeting over with and head over to the studio. I need to clear my thoughts and relieve all the pent up emotions and stress that I have coursing through me.

The next few minutes are a blur.

I sign their form and see them leave. Rushing upstairs I change to my warm up clothes. Black spandex shorts, sports bra and red tank top. I take my dance bag and head for the car. I know its my aunt's day off from work, so the car can be used today. My hands are shaking as I close the door. Taking a deep breath, I go to the one place that feel's like my sanctuary and I know I will find peace.

XXXXXXXXx

"Hey Rin. You want to practice later tonight or are you heading home soon?"

Ballet.

It was the first dance class I had ever taken and its always my go to when I'm feeling stressed out. It had a way of relaxing my body and mind until there is only movement to concentrate on. I had been in the private dance room for three hours, then going to give a class for fifty minutes only to come back and continue. I look up at the clock and see that its almost ten at night.

_Kami! I've been here since two-thirty! _

Turing to face Takashi, I'm about to answer when my stomach decides to answer by echoing its complaint. I looked down embarrassed and Takashi chuckles.

"I guess that's a no. Come on, lets go get some food. I'm actually kinda hungry too."

"Ok, but I brought the car today."

"No worries, if you want I'll drive, we'll eat then take you home and I'll just catch a cab."

I smile and nod. Gathering my things, I quickly change and Taskashi puts away the equipment I was using. Once everything is in place, we lock up and head out.

"So what has you so worked up that made you forget one of your favorite things, and I'm not taking about me since I know I'm number three on your list. Right after food."

I laugh as he starts the car, that's the first real laugh ever since the meeting today. I can always count on Takashi to know exactly what to say to get me to laugh. I didn't know if I should tell him everything that was going on. He knew that I was going into an arranged marriage with Lord Sesshomaru but not all the details. Everything was happening so quickly and they wanted me change just as fast into someone I know I wouldn't be happy being. Even if it appeared to be a glamorous life. The giddy happiness was quickly over taken by determination as I looked out the window.

"They want me to retire from competitive dancing, not just that but also retire from teaching and Judo."

"What? ….and you agreed?"

I turn to look at Takashi and see the anger and disappointment. His golden eyes looking over my face as he looks back to the road.

"I was just informed of it today, that's why I kinda shut myself in the studio. I don't agree. Dancing is my life and I don't want to give it up. Not yet anyway."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I meeting with him, and I won't settle until I can change that part of the agreement. I honestly don't think Lord Sesshomaru would care what I do, I feel like to him this is just another business arrangement. As long as I do my part and contribute to his growing success, it should be a good compromise."

We sit in silence and Takashi continues to drive. I notice that we are heading to one of our favorite deli's that are open late. I'm thinking about what I want to order but I'm interrupted as he begins to speak.

"Well if it was anyone else, I would tell them that they have a better chance of moving a mountain than changing my cousin's ideas once he's set upon them. But you Rin, you have the ability to make people listen and melt even the most stone cold people. So I do believe you can do it."

I smile at hearing him complement my personality. Taskashi rarely give genuine complements. When he is dating, he is much like the Tashio men in that they say the correct things to get what he wants. With those he cares for he is more about actions than words.

I try to block out all of my worries for the rest of the night and just enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

_Saturday Morning..._

As I look at my watch I see it read seven o'clock. I had woken up at four in the morning because I hadn't been able to get a decent night sleep.

_Today is the day that my life completely changes._

I had organized all of my thoughts and written them out. I place sticky notes on the marital contract copy pages that I wanted further explained or changed.

Now I sat in a coffee shop a block away from the Tashio building having a quick tea and bagel as I looked over my notes. I kept tapping my pencil from the nerves that were spreading throughout my body as the time got closer to the meeting.

_Calm down! The worst thing that can happen is he says no to me continuing my profession._

As time began to run out I decided to get there early. Clearing up my table, I gather my papers and start heading for the building. The door man opens the door for me and I turn to give him my thanks. As I turn, I collide with a huge wall. The sudden momentum has me dropping my folder as I wobble to stay up. A strong hand grips my arm to prevent me from falling and I look down.

My papers had slid out of their folder. _Great! _

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

Startled at hearing that familiar voice I glance up.

Emerald green eyes are smiling down at me as I feel a blush creep to my face.

"Mr. Valverde! Oh Kami! Please excuse me. I should be paying more attention―"

"Don't apologize, and please call me Bastein. Mr. Valverde was my father. I'm the one at fault. I had a little issue with a business meeting that was canceled today and wasn't paying attention. I'm glad I ran into you though. I wanted to express my complements on that beautiful performance you gave us the Tashio Event, Ms. Higurashi. I would have at the event but you left pretty early."

I quickly smile and lean down to slide my papers back in place. I hadn't even noticed that Mr. Valverde or Bastien.. was there. The whole time my thoughts were consumed with a certain dog dayoukai Lord. Once I stand up, I step back and look back at Mr. Bastien.

"Please call me Rin and thank you. I'm actually here for a meeting too."

He is wearing a gray suit today, with his long hair tied back in usual fashion. I try to place his slight accent, but the closest I could guess is Spaniard? Looking professional and handsome, I can't help but be a little cautious around him. I feel like a little mouse confronting a large snake. Of course, he's nothing compared to Lord Sesshomaru. Both in looks and power. I straighten my shoulders and smile as I lift my chin to meet his gaze.

"Well, the whole day of appointments has been canceled if your meeting with Lord Tashio. It would be my pleasure if we could meet for lunch, I would love to talk more with you Ms. Rin."

"Thank so much for the invitation, Mr. Bastien or should I say Lord?... but I'm pretty sure my appointment hasn't been canceled. I must go so I won't be late. It was nice seeing you again."

I stretch my palm out to shake his hand goodbye. Bastien's eyes narrow slightly, but then smiles as he clasps my hand. He leans down and places a quick kiss on my knuckles.

_I will not blush. I will not blush!_

He drops my hand and smirks.

"Very few are able to recognize what my status is by simply looking at my markings. You have impressed me yet again Ms. Rin. For a human, you are very knowledgeable when it come to dayoukai species. My clan and other dayoukai are the only ones who address me by status, so whichever is more comfortable for you. I hope to see you soon."

As we go our separate ways, my nerves are shattered. I try to push this encounter away from my mind and focus on whats to come. I go up to the front desk where they tell me Lord Sesshomaru is already expecting me. I go to the second highest floor, where immediately I see the same assistant from the meeting a few days ago typing away on the computer.

_I guess the demoness did get fired. _

As I approac,h he stops what he is doing and gives me a friendly smile. Rising from his seat he begins to speak.

"Welcome Ms. Rin. Please take a seat, while I go inform His Lord you have arrived. Would you like anything to drink? Eat?"

"No thank you Mr. Akira. I'm fine."

His smile widens as he nods but his serious mask comes back as he turn to walk into Lord Sesshomaru's office. I barley sit down, when he's back.

"You may go in wherever you're ready. Let me take your jacket so you're more comfortable."

I quickly hand him my jacket. My hands shaking throughout the whole ordeal. I quickly look at myself and take a deep breath. Straightening my spine once more and lifting my chin, I fold my folder over my chest and open the to walk into Lord Sesshomaru's office. The mantra repeating in my mind.

_Everything will be ok._

* * *

_**A/N Thank you for all the lovely REVIEWS! I read each one and they made me want to write the next chapter quicker! lol I remember when I was first outlining this, I didn't expect anyone to like this story so I'm happy people are enjoying it! Off to right some more! 3**  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Stepping into his office, I looked around the large space. It was exactly what I would expect someone with a powerful title to have.

To the left were two chairs and a glass coffee table with a flat screen on the wall. While on the right was Lord Sesshomaru's big dark cherry red desk. Sleek black cabinets and a bookcase cover the wall behind it. The windows were tinted dark enough so that the view could be seen without having the blast of sunlight. Everything was neat, ordered and... cold. There was nothing that I could see that indicates any personal touch. The décor was a blend between white and black. The only difference in color came from the desk.

As I slowly take everything in, I noticed that the desk was empty. Frowning, I looked around only to freeze as I spot him.

_'I will not blush. I will not blush.' _I promised myself.

He was standing to the left, side near the corner, next to the window. Standing so still that it could have been mistaken for a lifelike statue. I couldn't lie, my future husband was a gorgeous male specimen. His golden amber eyes gazing into mine. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit with a loosened silver tie. His silver hair perfectly placed. The one thing that held my attention and fascination was what was wrapped around his right shoulder.

_'Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko.' _I knew that dog daiyoukai's possessed it.

Lord Tashio had shown us his daiyoukai self a few times. Both in his beast form and his human one. I had always wondered what Lord Sesshomaru looked like if he revealed some of his daiyoukai traits in his human skin.

I began to close the distance between us when I noticed his human hands at his side began to shift into claws. The clawed hands then clenched, his eyes flashed from amber to blood red. I froze just a few feet before him. The last time I saw his beast close to the surface was that night I followed him to the balcony. At that time I understood why his beast would appear, I was tracking him down. Tailing him really and it probably angered him. For his beast to appear now, left me very confused and worried.

_'Did I violate some rule or fail some test just now?' _

I waited for Lord Sesshomaru to speak. Clutching the folder to my chest tighter. A few minutes passed as we both stared at one another. Once his eyes stopped changing, I took a cautious step closer before addressing him.

"Lord Sesshomaru... is this a bad time? Because if it is, I can always come back to a more agreeable date."

That's when I noticed that the entire time I was in the room, he had been holding his breath. As he inhaled deeply, his eyes were red once more.

"_No. We shall discuss this now." _Lord Sesshomaru spoke through clenched teeth. His voice sounding low, as if he was growling through it.

I nod and let out a relieved breath. In truth, I just wanted to get this meeting over with. There was no point in postponing it. I would rather know now if I could change the contract at all.

"Okay. Can I sit down or are we to discuss this standing?" My eyes widened as I realize I said what was running through my head aloud. Even worse was that you could hear a little sarcasm behind the statement. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru waiting for him to become even more angered. To my surprise, he instead seemed to relax. His eyes returned to their normal color as a small smirk appeared. One of his clawed hands lift toward the side to the leather couch.

"_You may sit."_

I slightly hesitated at hearing his command. His voice was still a bit distorted. I looked to the couch that he was pointing to and started to move toward it. I should have gone around the coffee table, but I went the shorter way thinking Lord Sesshomaru would step back to allow me to pass. Instead, he remains where he stands and I stop just inches from his body, his mokomoko was right in front of me. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, my hand lifted up to touch it. Noticing what I was doing, I stopped myself. My hand was hovering over the fur; I look up to his face. I had every intention of apologizing. The words were on my tongue, when the fur closed the gap itself. It wrapped around my hand and arm.

The pelt was so soft that no words could describe it. I smiled as I run my fingers through it, relishing every sensation. My heartbeat speeding with excitement. As if it had a mind of its own, Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko moved up my arm to caress my cheek and neck. I laughed as it slightly tickles. My worry was being replaced with giddiness; I had heard that only a few have been permitted to get this close to Lord Sesshomaru.

I leaned my head to the side to get a better feel of the pelt, when it suddenly pulled away. Quickly looking up, my smile falls as I see Lord Sesshomaru frown and step back. Giving me the room I needed to cross to the couch. His frown disappears as he stares back into my eyes; I see his mask is on once more. His mokomoko has also disappeared. I find that I miss it already. This must mean that Lord Sesshomaru had gotten control over his beast.

I looked away and quickly sat down on the leather couch. Completely confused by what has just occurred.

_'Is he mad at me?' _I asked myself._ 'Did I offend him in some way? He was the one that closed the distance, I stopped myself!'_

With all these questions that were running in my head, I decided to just focus on the purpose for this meeting instead of getting a headache. I place my folder on the glass oval coffee table in front of me and take a deep breath before looking up.

Lord Sesshomaru had moved towards the window and was now looking out. He was a very tall and had an impressive figure; I had no doubt that many females would love to be in my place. I have kept wondering why he would agree to this contract; of course power was his main focus, but surely he would want happiness too?

With that thought, it brings me back to why I am here. To secure the only happiness that I can have if I'm to spend the rest of my life in this marriage. The odds of Lord Sesshomaru loving me are small, but I have hope that something will blossom in the future. I have been known for my persistence.

I cleared my throat before addressing my case. "My Lord, I know that the contract was written with the best intention of benefiting both parties. It is clear that I will be well provided for and will be a part of the Tashio family completely. So I am grateful."

It was true. In all honestly, he didn't have to include me as part of Tashio ENT. Nor did he have make it so I learned to be part of his family and contribute to it. Many arranged marriages were name only and the people lived their separate lives completely. I clutch my hands together, and try to calm my nerves.

"I admit, I have with me a list of things that I would like to change or have answers to, but I won't acknowledge them. I truly just want one thing."

I looked down to my folder and see all the sticky notes and papers I had that sorted all of my thoughts on. As I looked back up, I see that Lord Sesshomaru has turned around and was waiting for me to continue. His face revealed nothing about his mood or what I had just said. He looked so normal with that business suit and long silver hair. The only things that gave him away was his golden amber eyes and markings.

"I wish to continue to compete professionally and be able to keep teaching my students. I have worked extensively hard and I would like to continue to succeed. I love my profession. I hope you can give me the chance to continue. I can retire from my Judo classes, but please allow me to keep my Dance career. "

I held my breath as I finish my statement. A small part of me hopes that he will agree, but a large part is doubtful.

_'I must remain hopeful. Even if he agrees he will still be the one with all the advantage in this marriage.'_

I watched as his eyes slightly narrow and he looked over my face. Not knowing what his answer will be was killing me. I can't hold his stare this time so I glance toward the clock. It read nine-thirty, I can't believe so much time has passed. The formal signing was set for eleven-thirty.

"_You are in agreement with everything else." _Hearing his voice snaps me back to reality. He was still staring me and it wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Yes. Completely."

Our gazes are locked until I finally see him turn and slowly walk toward me. Stopping only a foot away that I have to look up into his face.

"_If you agree to having a security detail_―_"_

"But―"

A growl erupted from his mouth, his eyes flashed red again but then disappear quickly. I shut my mouth and waited for him to continue. Once he was satisfied with my behavior he resumed.

"_If you agree to having a security detail with you when you do anything related to your profession_, _then this Sesshomaru will grant your request."_

_'Oh Kami! He must be really angry to have reverted back to addressing himself in third person!'_

I try to look as grateful as I can. Although I don't like the idea of having a security detail, it was better than a flat out no.

"I agree."

He nodded once and turned when he suddenly paused. I see him take another deep breath. For some reason he growled in a lower tone as he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"_A small warning. Lord Bastien Valverde is Tashio Enterprise's biggest competitor__. Be aware of who you choose to befriend."_

That was the last thing I expected to hear. I am stunned into silence as I watched him approach his desk at the other end of the room. He begins to write something down and presses something near the computer.

"Yes My Lord?" I heard Mr. Akira's voice through the speaker.

"I need you to take this missive to my lawyer immediately. He should be in the building." His voice is back to normal as he addressed his assistant.

My initial shock had worn off and now I can't stop thinking about that last statement. Why would he assume that Lord Bastien was my friend? The two times I have met him were purely accidental...

I looked down at my tightly held hands, trying to think. In the background, I heard Mr. Akira enter the office.

_'Wait a minute...'_

My hands.

My heartbeat is sent flying as I realized what must have happened. My hand and my clothes are covered in his scent! Thinking back to the meeting, Lord Bastien did indeed grasp my arm and kiss my hand goodbye.

_'That's probably why Lord Sesshomaru was acting strangely when I walked in, but that still doesn't make any sense! I was being nice to him, but I would never purposely associate with someone who could cause trouble for him. He must know that!'_

His assistant had just closed the door to his office as he left and I leaped off the couch in a slight panic. I didn't want him to assume anything. I walk quickly to his desk and stop a few inches from it. Waiting for him to raise his head from the paper he is reading.

_'Oh forget it!'_

"He's not my friend. Whatever you assume, I can honestly say that it was a pure accident meeting him today. I wasn't paying attention and almost knocked myself on the floor because I ran into him. I just wanted to clear that up."

I bit my lower lip as I finished my case. I want to say that his hard eyes slightly soften as I spoke, but I don't know Lord Sesshomaru enough to read his every move. He stands up from his chair slowly.

"Its almost time for the meeting. You will find some gifts in the room through that door. Lady Izayoi brought for you for the occasion. You may choose what you want to use."

That is all he responds as he pointed to the only door near his desk. I looked at him to see if he believed me, but resigned myself to see what was brought to me.

_'At least I got what I came here for, even though it wasn't exactly how I wanted it.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_'I can't believe he didn't tell me! I'm seriously considering skinning that dog!'_

I was furious.

When I walked into the room I expected to see maybe one or two gifts. Boy, was I wrong. It was a full on stylist team! I was on the verge of running away when one of the stylists shoved a phone at me and told me it was for me.

Turns out, it was Lady Izayoi saying how sorry she was for being late. She was just overlooking the last of the finishing touches to the reception hall and would be back in time for the meeting. She told me to ask the coordinator my schedule and to relax and have fun.

_'Right.'_

Next thing I know I was being bathed, waxed, primed, and manicure all over my body and face. The coordinator, I forget her name, read off what my schedule was while everything was happening today. Pre-wedding/engagement photo shoot, press release, and then the engagement party.

_'So everything was already planned, but they somehow forgot to tell me.'_

My Aunt and Lady Izayoi arrived when they were applying the finishing touches. They had entered through the other door, no one even dared touch the one that led to Lord Sesshomaru's office.

I secretly loved the dress that they had chosen for me. It was a silky black that had dropped all the way to my feet. There was a long slit on my left leg that stopped mid thigh. The front design was a plunging V-neckline with capped sleeves. The neckline of the V was lined with jewel beads and at the end of the V there was a stone encrusted flower design. The back was also a deep V-shape that had a more intricate floral jewel design on my lower back.

My hair was curled and pinned to the side so that it would fall over my left shoulder. I had on small diamond earrings and a small diamond bracelet. With all the glamorous items I was wearing, I felt I was missing something. I didn't feel like myself as looked in the mirror.

"Rin you look so beautiful. I know this isn't what you imagined when you thought of getting married, but I respect your decision. I didn't know if you wanted anything, but I brought this."

I turned and smiled at my Aunt. I'm about to hug her when she opened the small box she had with her and revealed my purple lily. It was the one she had made for me when I had earned the title of professional dancer. Every petal was hand painted and encrusted with tiny swarovski crystals that blended with each color. It had been the best present I had ever received. Now I was on the verge of tears. Knowing that the make-up artists would get upset if they had to redo my make-up, I held back the tears as best as I could.

"Thank you. Do you mind..?" My voice is husky with emotion as I slightly turn my head. My Aunt, knowing what I meant, grabbed the pins and the lily from within the box before she secured it just above my left ear. Once it was in place, I turned to look at myself. That one little thing had made a big difference, it gave me hope that I can still be Rin while also being Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio.

_Mrs. Sesshomaru Tashio..._

That's when I remembered that all this was happening because he failed to mention it before. I turned toward Lord Sesshomaru's office door, with every intention of confronting him. I ignored the protests from the workers as I pulled up my dress and stomp in my three inch silver heels. My annoyance and frustration was back from before. Now I can speak with my target.

Gripping the door handle, I opened the door and walked through it. Since the door was right next to his desk, I see him and two others discussing the documents in front of them. The two males both raised their heads in my direction as I closed the door but Lord Sesshomaru continued with his work.

_'Will I always be ignored while in his presence until he wishes to address me? Well that needs to change... now.'_

"I need to speak with you, My Lord."

"If you are concerned about your changes, they have been met." He speaks as he continued to work.

"I have complete faith that what you say is true. I wish to discuss something else." The men at his side began to hear my anger leaking through and straightened from their position, looking uncomfortable.

"Whatever concerns you may have, they can wait until after the ceremony," he says not once bothering to look up.

"I'm afraid it can't wait. I need to speak with you now... My Lord." I will not leave until he addresses and speaks to me. I know I'm acting like a child, but I can only follow his directions for so long. Right now I have a few questions that really need answers.

Finally, he lifted his head and rose from his seat. He still hasn't turned to look in my direction, his focus is on the two males.

"_Leave._"

They didn't need to be told twice. The two males collected their things and left the room quickly. Lord Sesshomaru's voice had lowered, but it was more filled with authority rather than having his beast rise. I waited until he finally turned in my direction and I straightened my back as well. He looked me over from head to toe, slowly taking in my image. For some reason I started to blush and can't seem to get a hold of my beating heart. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat.

_'Calm down!'_

When our eyes finally met, I can see that he approved of my image.

"_Speak,_" He said.

I had all the things I wanted to say all figured out. Now that I finally have his attention, I can't seem to grasp on which one to start. "Why didn't you tell me what was going to happen today. I felt like a fool walking in there, having no clue what was happening, and I'm the one getting married."

I let out a long sigh as I looked down at myself. Hearing him approach me slowly, I looked up and focused on the knot of his silver tie.

"_You claimed to be in agreement with everything in the contract. That's why I asked you if you had any other concerns. You declined."_

"What? But―" I looked up to meet his eyes but a piece of paper is in front of me. Lord Sesshomaru was handing it out towards and I take it. Looking over it, I see it was one of the pages from the contract. My anger slowly vanished as I read that it states that the engagement activities will come after the initial signing.

_'I guess I should having taken that to mean right after. Note to self, anything that Lord Sesshomaru claims will be "after" means right away.'_

Handing back the page, I nodded as I see him place it back on his desk. I have a few other questions, so I take advantage of this opportunity as he waited for me to continue.

"I... well... Will it always be this way between us? I mean, I know you're very busy, but I get the feeling that if I wanted to speak with you, My Lord, I would need an appointment." I bit my lower lip as I waited for his response. I was so unsure of how our relationship would be when we are alone. I wanted to know now what to expect, then being disappointed later if he didn't want a close relationship.

I hear him close the distance once more as I looked at the floor. His body stopped just a few inches from mine. Instead of answering my question, I felt his clawed hand gently gripped my chin and lifted it so our eyes locked. His breathing is slow but deep. I think this was the closest I've ever been to my future husband.

"_You are one of the few who are free to speak your mind when we are alone. Rest assured that you are the only one that won't have to fear any repercussions."_

Hearing him say those things brought so many emotions. They were more precious and meaningful than any of the materialistic things he had provided me thus far with. I felt a smile grow on my face and before I realized what I was doing, I had launched myself to hug my future husband.

His body tensed at the unexpected act. I was about to pull away and apologize when his arms slid around my waist to stop me. "Thank you." I mumbled into his suit, and I felt something soft brush against my cheek. Opening my eyes, I see Lord Sesshomaru's mokmoko has reappeared, and was now brushing along the side of my neck to wrap around my waist.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, I rubbed the left side of my face against the pelt. I knew I must have looked like a cat, but I couldn't resist. It was the softest fur ever. If I could I would sleep on it each night and never want for anything else. As I breathed in the scent it smelled of sandalwood and a subtle spice that belonged only to Lord Sesshomaru.

I was so consumed in the moment, that I barely noticed us being pulled closer together. What brought me back was the feeling of his nose running along my exposed neck. I froze not knowing if I should pull away or hold still. When I heard him growl, I was so on edge that I jumped back. He released me, allowing me to take a few steps back and that's when I noticed his reaction.

His eyes were completely red, his facial features had become sharper, and his teeth had lengthen. I could see that he was trying to control his Beast. Many would have run away, frightened for their lives. I should be worried too but for some reason, I knew in my heart he wouldn't hurt me.

"Um... are you alright?" I asked as I take a step closer, lifting my hand in the process. The warning growl he released stopped me from getting closer.

"_If you have no more concerns, we can continue with the contract signing." _He said through clenched teeth, I seen a small frown form before going back to his emotionless mask.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm just going to go back to make sure they don't need me anymore." As I turned to leave, I catch Lord Sesshomaru giving me another quick sweep. The memories of what had just happened come back and I felt my blush spread across my whole body. I turned for the door quickly before Lord Sesshomaru can see my reaction and guess where my thoughts have gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_'I guess there's no turning back now.'_

I officially was the fiance of Lord Sesshomaru. Throughout the whole day, I kept looking down at my left hand that now held my engagement ring. It was white gold band with a square cut yellow diamond and two triangle shaped diamonds on each side of it.

The meeting went by fairly quickly. When I returned, everyone was already inside the office. There were three lawyers to oversee the procession as well as Lord Tashio and my Aunt. The final step was to sign the contract and leave one drop of blood on the paper to fully complete it.

Everyone congratulated us, before we headed to our photo shoot appointment. While riding in the car, Lord Sesshomaru presented me with my engagement ring, to my surprise it was a perfect fit. The only words he spoke were that if I didn't like it then I was free to change it.

Well that wasn't going to happen! I was already in love with it. Not because of its beauty, although it was a very beautiful piece, but because every time I looked at the ring it reminded me of Lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

_'Golden Yellow. Always watching me.'_

Now, I was sitting outside on the patio of my own engagement party. I just needed to be alone for a bit, because once we had arrived to the photo shoot, I wasn't given a break. Then immediately we came to a party and I met about a hundred of the Tashio's family members and some of their closest business friends. That was a challenge.

"I was wondering where you ran off too. You know the dancing has started."

My heat beats double time as I jump. I was not expecting someone to approach me so silently. Placing a hand over my flying heart, I turned to address him.

"Takashi! Did you have to sneak up on me? I think I've had enough excitement for one day. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, but I don't feel like dancing tonight."

He was wearing an all black suit with his short hair spiked in every direction. As he sat down beside me, I turn to look back out toward the garden.

"I highly doubt that. Dancing, especially Ballroom, is your passion. At least dance one dance with your new fiance. That's kinda a requirement at these things."

A small laugh escapes me before turned to look back at my companion.

"I don't think that is going to happen. When I asked Lord Sesshomaru what to expect, he basically said a lot of tiresome and meaningless conversation. Oh... and that what annoys him the most is females asking him to dance. So, no I don't think that requirement will be accomplished tonight. I don't think he has ever stepped onto a dance floor."

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to seem indifferent. But, I am slightly let down by the fact that Lord Sesshomaru won't dance at any future functions, even though he now has a constant partner. I saw Takashi frown slightly and got up.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave, I just have to talk to someone."

I nodded as I watched him enter the party once more. I let out a sigh and leaned back, trying to relax. Enjoying the peace and quiet, while the sound of the band played in the background.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Takashi! What's going on?"

After almost twenty minutes, Takashi had reappeared and all but dragged me back inside. All he said was that I was needed. Now we were both standing near the dance floor as the couples glided around.

"Nothing. It was just getting cold outside. Are you thirsty? I'll go get you something to drink."

"No, I―"

He had already left before I could reply. I looked out on the dance floor and wished I could participate.

_'Maybe when Takashi gets back, I'll admit that I do want to dance.'_

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see who it is.

"Hello." The young man said before bows. His long brown hair was braided back. He looked slightly nervous as our eyes met.

I gave him a friendly smile hoping it would set him at ease. "Hi."

"I'm Joseph Vankoff. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of... dancing the next dance... with me."

"Oh... well.."

"Just one dance, My Lady." He looks even more nervous as he waited for my answer and I don't have the heart to say no. I gave him a small smile as I placed my hand on his open palm. He returned my smile and as we walked on the dance floor my eyes happened to find Lord Sesshomaru's. I can't read him, so I looked back to my partner as the waltz began.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_'This will be my last dance!' _I swear it to myself.

I just started my fourth dance with my fourth dance partner. After the first dance had finished, I was immediately asked again by another young man and it only continued. I did enjoy the first three, but now I was becoming suspicious since Takashi had disappeared from his journey to the refreshment table.

I looked back at my partner as he continued to speak. Talking about how beautiful my dress was and the engagement party. I was about to thank him when I noticed his face paled and I could see the fear in his eyes. We had stopped in the middle of the dance. I frowned as I noticed that my partner's gaze was on something over my shoulder. Turning my head around, I come face to face with Lord Sesshomaru.

More like face to body. I had to tilt my chin up so I can meet his eyes, but his were locked on my partner. The music had stopped and I just knew that everyone's attention was on us. My partner quickly released me and stepped back as he bowed, before leaving the dance floor in a flash.

_'I guess that means no more dancing for me.'_

As I turned to face Lord Sesshomaru, I felt his hand wrap around my waist as the other gripped my hand and lifts it. The music begins and I quickly placed my right hand on the top of his shoulder and followed his lead.

To my pleasant surprise, Lord Sesshomaru was a very graceful dancer.

A small smile formed on my face as I looked into those golden yellow eyes.

"I thought you didn't like to dance, My Lord."

"These pups need to know when a female is taken."

That caused a small giggle to escape as we glide to the music.

"I'm pretty sure they know, since it is our engagement party. It was just a little fun, My Lord."

"_Hn._"

My smile widened as I heard his response. I am surprised to say that dancing with Lord Sesshomaru was really enjoyable; maybe if his mokomoko were present it would have been better. I loved running my hands across his pelt.

As we do a turn, I finally found Takashi on the edge of the dance floor. A small smirk was on his face as he slightly raised his glass and winked at me. I smiled back. There were so many changes that would be happening tomorrow, but for right now I'm enjoying this moment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been two days since the engagement party.

I had spent all day yesterday moving my clothes and a few items into the Tashio Manson. Once everything was finished, I was left completely exhausted and just went to bed. Now, as I walked down to breakfast, I couldn't help but to feel both nervous and excited. I hadn't been able to see or talk with Lord Sesshomaru since the night of our engagement party; he had been really busy. I found myself looking down at my ring every time I would think of him. Now that everything had settled down, I was looking forward to spending more time getting to know my future husband.

As I walked into the dining room, I see that Lady Izayoi was already seated on one side of the dining table. I pause to take in the beauty of the room. The large glass window in front brought the sunlight in from the morning. I proceeded towards the table and saw that there was already a place set for me.

"Good Morning, My Lady. I hope you slept well." I smile as I take my seat to her left.

Lady Izayoi was sitting at the head of the table. "Good Morning, and please just call me Izayoi. We are already family and I hope we can be close friends. I slept very well, thank you Rin. I hope it was the same for you?"

I smile, but before I can answer, there was a blur of movement from the servers as they bring out our plates, drinks, toast, fruit, and other choices. The lid on my plate was the removed to reveal steamed rice, miso soup, poached egg, and broiled fish. The aroma from the place smells delicious. After everything was placed by the servers, I turn back to Izayoi to reply.

"Yes, very well. If you don't mind me asking, did Lord Tashio already have his breakfast? Was I late?" I asked since Izayoi was seated where I assumed Lord Tashio would sit.

Izayoi's smile slightly falls as she reaches over to drink some of her tea before answering. Her eyebrows slightly scrunch up in a small frown of confusion. "Didn't Sesshomaru tell you? Since they had postponed an important meeting that was scheduled the same day as your engagement, they both left the next morning to continue the negotiations."

My heart sank as I heard her response. I had gotten so flustered with the thought of seeing Lord Sesshomaru again, when all this time he had been out of the country. I think what hurt the most was that he never mentioned anything to me.

_'I guess this is how our relationship will be and I shouldn't expect for more.' _

"Oh sweetie, don't take it to heart if he didn't say anything to you. You have to remember that Sesshomaru has never had to tell anyone about his business or whereabouts. What you need to do Rin is let him know what you want from him. You will see that he will at the very least compromise with you if not fully accept your conditions."

My eyes widened in shock at hearing Izayoi's suggestion. I honestly didn't think that my opinions mattered to Lord Sesshomaru because at the end of the day, this was still an arranged marriage for business purposes. It was my hope that we could have something more in the future.

"I understand what you mean Lad- Izayoi, but I have to be realistic. Lord Sesshomaru may have made some accommodations for me, but I'm not going to demand things from him. This isn't a normal relationship. He didn't choose me because he wanted me, it was a smart business decision. What I need to do is accept that love is not likely, but maybe friendship is possible." It hurt to say those things out loud, but it did make them more real to me. No matter how much I hoped for something more from Lord Sesshomaru, he had to want it too.

Everything was quiet for a bit, my appetite had vanished but I was forcing myself to eat. I couldn't even taste the flavors. I took a deep breath to calm my rushing emotions. It was my own fault for wishing, however after everything that happened that day at the engagement party I couldn't help but to start having feelings for my future husband. I wouldn't say I was falling in love with him, but I wanted to spend more time with him. To get to know what his likes and dislikes are.

_'He probably dislikes this whole marriage contract and that's why he left so soon.'_

"You know you're wrong."

The sound of Izayoi's voice broke through my musings, as I frowned I turned to look at her. She had a subtle smile like she knew a big secret and couldn't wait to share it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About Sesshomaru not wanting you. No one can make Sesshomaru do anything. If he really didn't want you he would have bought a bride who he didn't have to deal with. What makes me even more sure that he has some affection for you, if not more, Rin is because of your engagement ring."

I look down at my ring finger and stared at the beautiful golden-yellow gem that always reminded me of Sesshomaru's eyes. I stared at Izayoi as she continued to speak.

"That ring has been in the Tashio family for centuries. Specifically, it was created for the bride that will become his mate and will be equal to him in all things. That ring used to belong to me and before that to Tashio's mother and so on. It's given to the one that the male can trust. I had my suspicions, but I am glad to see it in your possession Rin."

I was speechless. This ring meant that much! I had so many questions running through my mind, that I guess they could be seen on my face. Izayoi subtly laughed and reached over to clasp my right hand in comfort.

"Let me explain. The ring is special in that it allows the wearer know when her husband is feeling strong emotions. Similar to a mood ring, but this ring only turns one color. Blood red. At that point it means his Beast is close to the surface. Detecting what triggers their Beast to almost completely take over their body is unique to each individual. Sometimes they are able to control it and not let it show, while other times its noticeable. The one who is the owner of that ring will know at all times. The ring also allows for the husband to sense wherever the wearer is. As time goes on, they will become less dependent on the ring because an even stronger bond will form between the two of them. Another special quality is that you will be the only one who can see the color change and no other being can. The second you accepted the ring, you were accepting to have a very intimate bond with Sesshomaru. I had given him the ring when he was contemplating on marrying another female a few years ago but he basically told me he would never give his wife a weapon that could be used against him. Since he gave it to you, it shows that he trusts you not to betray him. So yes Rin, he wants you by his side. It will just take time for him to show it or come to terms with what he is feeling."

I could only nod my head after hearing this revelation. One thing that kept running through my mind was why hadn't he told me something this important? I reached over and drank some of the tea to clear my mind. I would have to talk to Lord Sesshomaru when he got back. At least now I knew that this relationship could work. A warm burst of happiness ran through my body, but stopped cold when another thought entered my mind.

"Can the ring be taken away from the wearer once it's given, like they made a mistake?" I held my breath as I waited for the answer.

"Oh no Rin! Once the ring is given that connection is formed. The ring just acts as a guide in the beginning until you become familiarized with the bond. It's a one time thing, so when the male is going to give it to his bride, he must be confident in his choice. There are no second chances. That's why Tashio gave it to me and not Sesshomaru's mother. Some say that with time you can even communicate telepathically with your mate." She spoke softly. Trying to ease my worry.

"But...I'm not his mate." I whisper as I look up into her eyes.

"That's something you need to speak with Sesshomaru about. But know that you are what he wants, enough to give you something he once called a weapon."

Izayoi released my hand and goes back to eating. I leaned back in my seat, no longer hungry. I found myself caressing the yellow diamond as I think through everything I have learned. Izayoi begins to speak and tells me about what the plans are for me today and I try to listen. As I turn to focus on the conversation, she stopped as the butler came toward us holding a silver platter. He stopped beside me and presented the contents.

"These are for you Miss. They arrived just this morning."

I looked down and saw a card and a brand new cell phone. I take both items, but placed the cell phone on the table. I opened the card to find very neat and sharp handwriting.

_Rin_

_If you feel the need to speak to me about anything, call me. I have put my personal line in your new phone. Always carry it. I will be back by Friday._

_-S_

A small smile forms as I read the note two more times. I reached over and turn my new phone on. Sure enough he has his phone number in the contacts. I guess this was his way of apologizing for not mentioning his abrupt departure.

"And now you have two ways of getting in touch with him. If he gave you his personal line, know that the only other person who knows it is his father and that's not because he wants him to."

I looked up at Izayoi and my smile widens as she winks at me. I suddenly want to make something special for when he returns. I run a few ideas through my head, but I don't even know what he likes.

_'Well, he did say to call him for anything.'_

"Ok, if you're finished my dear. We can start our day, I know you have practice at two so we need to move on."

I rose to follow Izayoi, pushing away all my thoughts for now. Once I was done with rehearsals with Takashi, I would narrow my ideas to my top three and run them over with him. After that I'll give Sesshomaru a call and see if anything he said could fit in with my ideas.

I couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That's the wrong step Rin." I grunted in frustration as Takashi stopped the music. That had been the third time I messed up on the routine; Takashi was starting to get frustrated with me. To make matters worse, Madam Koshi was witnessing our performance to see if we were ready to enter in the International Competition that would be held in Monaco.

"Rin, if you need to take a small vacation to sort out your life it's fine. It's a solid routine and I could find a replacement for you in time for the completion." Madam spoke as I redid my ponytail.

I want to yell my disagreement, but I only shook my head and took in a deep breath. "I know this routine, Madam. We have been working on it for months. Let's just do it once more and I can prove I can do it flawlessly." As I see her nod her head, I turned to look at Takashi to tell him that I won't mess up. I pushed all my worries aside and focused on the music as it began.

I let the music lead me; each movement was an important part to the story we were trying to express. This was my favorite part of dancing. Everything around me just disappeared and I'm left with only the music. When the part I kept having trouble with passed, I smiled on the inside. After the final turn and dip the music was over. Takashi and I were both panting to catch our breath as he pulled me up to stand. We both turned to look at Madam to find approval in her eyes. The greatest part was she was showing a small smile, which was only reserved for when she was really impressed.

"If you do not win with that routine. I will give up all of my ballroom titles. I am happy to have such an inspiring team of dancers. The only thing I would mention is that Rin, I want to see a little more emotion from you. It's an Argentine Tango, show more desire towards your partner and it will be a flawless performance. I will submit your names for the qualifying round."

Once Madam left the room, I let out a groan. The only desire I felt for Takashi was the kind known as brotherly love! The good thing is that we were in the competition. As I leaned over to place my hands on my knees, I felt Takashi place his arm my back in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Rin. All you have to do is think of Sesshomaru playing my part and I think the emotion will translate."

Just hearing his name brings back the images of us dancing and when we were intimately embracing. I felt my face heat up and travel along the rest of my body. I hear Takashi laugh as he witnessed my reaction and I playfully punched his arm in annoyance. I'm about to say something when the door opened.

"Miss Rin do you have any other plans for today?" The female in question is the head of my security detail. Her long red hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail and is dressed in all black. She is a snake demoness. I could tell because her eyes are slightly larger than average. Her other two team members were male and they usually switched from patrolling the building inside and outside. Rayne was usually close to me if not in the same room.

At first I was really annoyed about having security follow me around. I mean it must be pretty boring, but Rayne assured me that it was better than having to follow Inuyasha. I guess his attitude never changes, except for maybe Kagome.

"Actually yes, Takashi and I will be having a quick dinner over at the cafe a block from here. Then I'll be going back to the Tashio house." She gave me a quick smile and proceeded to speak through her Mic.

I have yet to be able to call the mansion home. To me my home was still with my aunt and cousin, in our quiet little house with the shrine. I turned to look at Takashi and tell him that I would quickly change and meet him outside. Once I leave the room, all my worries I had blocked during the performance come rushing back with a vengeance.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So have you finally decided how you want to welcome home your fiancé?" Takashi asked as he took a big bite of his sandwich. My hand paused slightly before eating my french fry. I looked up to see Takashi smiling; waiting for my answer.

"I had a few ideas, but I have decided to keep it simple. I wanted to make a special dinner for him, but the problem is I don't know what he likes." The cell phone in my pocket feels heavy with the knowledge that Sesshomaru is simply a phone call away if I really needed to know.

A sudden choking sound broke through my thoughts; I looked back up to see Takashi struggling to breath and laugh at the same time. He waved me away when I try to help, and his breathing begins to normalize.

"You. Cook? I think we both know that anything you cook Rin is a dangerous creation. Sesshomaru might actually become sick!" He chuckled as he reached for his drink.

"I didn't mean actually cook dinner! I was thinking of assisting the chef. I have already asked him and he eventually agreed, except I think he found my request strange. But I am making the desserts. That I know I'm good at." I smiled as I see Takashi nodding in agreement.

"How your desserts come out are to die for, but everything else is a disaster which really confuses me. As long as I get to eat them I won't judge. Do you know what you'll be making?"

I looked down at my left hand to play with my ring. I was so worried with everything; the upcoming wedding, the revelations about my place, the surprise I wanted to make for Sesshomaru, and the competition. If I was honest my biggest concern was living up to Sesshomaru's expectations. The ring had been the stepping stone for me to become closer to my future husband. There had been a few times where I thought I had seen the yellow diamond change, but it was so quick I thought I had imagined it.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and realize Takashi was still waiting for my answer. "Yes, I have a list, but I don't know if he will be pleased with what I chose. I mean I could call him and ask, but I don't want to disturb him with such a small concern."

"Well, I think Sesshomaru would gladly accept any call from you Rin. Those meetings that he's always dealing with are draining. He needs a little normalcy."

I pushed my food away and leaned back in my seat. Takashi finished and we both get up to leave. Rayne appears to follow us out of the shop as we both part ways with a hug.

"Chin up Rin. Anything you do, Sesshomaru will be happy to accept. His duty is not to hurt you but make you happy." I frown at his parting words as he winked and walked away. I get into the car as the security drive me back to the mansion. The whole way Takashi's words keep running through my head.

'_I don't want to simply be a duty. I want to be more.'_

That frightened me. I wanted more, but I didn't know if Sesshomaru was ever able to give it to me. I look down at my engagement ring, it brings me a small burst of hope. I take a deep breath and become determined to make the best homecoming Sesshomaru has ever had.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'_I don't need to call him!' _

Ever since I had returned I had been on the fence about calling Sesshomaru to ask if what I had planned was something he would like to eat. Now I sat down in the library trying to get my mind off my concerns. My cell phone sat in front of me on the coffee table. It kept taunting me. It was so easy to just pick up the phone and call him, but the thought of interrupting him in the middle of the day just seemed selfish. I knew that my nights were his early afternoons.

I look back at the page I had read over for the third time, still not comprehending what I was reading. I was going to try a fourth time when I heard a dog barking. My body freezes and the next thing I know I'm scrambling to reach my phone.

'_Oh Kami! Why would he be calling at this hour! I haven't done anything wrong...I don't think.'_

I had given Sesshomaru's number a special ring tone as a joke because I didn't really think he would be calling me. I grab my cell and look at the screen. Taking a deep breath I try to calm my beating heart as I answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_What's wrong."_

"Huh?..I mean nothing's wrong. Why?" There was a small pause. I still couldn't believe that he had called, but I was happy to hear from him. All my anxieties seemed to vanish once I heard his voice.

"_You have very strong emotions. I can feel your worry through our bond and they couldn't be ignored."_

I let out a groan before I realize that the sound was coming from my lips. "Oh no. I'm so sorry! I hope my emotions weren't too bothersome. I'll be more careful from now on."

"_No. Don't try to dilute your emotions. I find it beneficial knowing that you are well while we're apart."_

Beneficial? I didn't like that word. Couldn't he just say he liked knowing I'm ok?

"So you can feel my emotions. Why can't I feel anything?" I asked.

"_It takes time to notice the difference. The ring will help you."_

I didn't want to mention that I would have no clue the ring was special if it wasn't for Izayoi, I would bring that up tomorrow when he arrives. Right now I want to take advantage of speaking about my plans without giving too much away.

"Well I actually did want to call you, but it wasn't for anything important. I just wanted to know if you liked surprises?"

"_Hn. No."_

I smile as I hear his answer. I had a feeling Sesshomaru would say that and I lean back to get more comfortable.

"What if I told you that it was a gift in the form of a surprise?"

"_No."_

For some reason instead of becoming worried that he wouldn't like my surprise, I laughed. I was happy just to be able to talk to him. I was beginning to believe Takashi's words about me worrying for nothing.

"Well I hope you reconsider. A lot of planning went into this. It's nothing big just something I put together so we could spend some time together."

As the words left my lips, I feel something. It was so subtle that I thought I was imagining it. It spreads from my chest across my body.

"Was that you? I felt something but I'm not quite sure." I would say it was something like the sensation of relief, but I could be wrong. I even looked down at my ring, but I guess it wasn't a strong enough emotion to trigger it.

There was another pause while I waited for Sesshomaru to respond.

"_Usually it takes a little longer to for the bride differentiate between her husbands emotions and her own. Especially if they are human. Once again you surprise me Rin."_

"Oh! I hope that's a good thing, because you just said you don't like surprises."

"_You seem to be the exception in many things. I am pleased."_

My smile widens as I hear his response. Why is it so easy to speak with him on the phone?

_'Because in person he has a greater effect on me and on the phone I'm not distracted or tempted to touch him.'_ I answered my own question.

Just the thought of touching Sesshomaru again has me blushing. I cleared my throat and see that we have been speaking for almost half an hour.

"I don't want to keep you too long. I know you are really busy. I just wanted to ask if you could completely explain our relationship when you get back and to please just let me know the next time you're going out of town. It wasn't a nice feeling finding out a day later from someone else. Oh! And can I use your kitchen?"

"_Why?"_

"Surprise."

I think I hear him laugh, but it was so quiet that it could have been a cough. He cleared his throat as I try to smother a giggle.

"_Yes, to all your requests."_

"Thank you, My Lord. I-"

"_Sesshomaru."_

". . . I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"_Sleep well, my Rin."_

I stayed on the line. The last sentence going through my mind, repeating until I was sure I hadn't dreamed it. When I felt the initial shock begin to wear off, my emotions rush back. Excitement and happiness are the more pronounced. I also feel a need to see Sesshomaru; a wanting desire to see him again. To touch him and possibly kiss him. That's what snapped me back and I realized I was still on the line with my cell in my ear.

As I end the call, I think back to the last sentence Sesshomaru spoke and realize his voice grown lower. My feelings continue to spread because not only did he want me to call him by his name, but he sounded very possessive. Now that leaves me feeling a little nervous about what to expect tomorrow, but I don't want to think about it. My smile won't go away as I get up to finally go to my room and sleep. Out of habit, I look down at my ring.

I froze in place as I lifted my hand.

The yellow diamond was now a blood red color.

* * *

**A|N: **I have to say a HUGE thank you to my beta **RozTheGreat**! And of course to _you, _the readers! Your reviews encourage me to writing and not second guess myself;) I have to mention that Ch.8 will take a little while to post b/c of RL. I promise to make Ch.8 juicy and worth the wait! :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I take a deep breath as I put the last few details on the dessert I am making.

The entire day had been so chaotic. Since I couldn't get to the studio to clear my head, baking was my other source of escape. I smiled as I thought of everything that had happened.

The day hadn't started out as I had planned. Kagome had appeared at The Tashio Mansion at six in the morning. Barging into my room as my wake-up call and saying she had 'big news'. She then made a big hand gesture, lifting her left hand in front of her.

"My but my hand feels so heavy." She said in a sing-song tone as she wiggled her fingers.

The next thing I knew I was screaming with excitement as I lunged over to her and admired the simple white gold band, along with the small diamond ring on her left hand. Kagome had been glowing with happiness.

Of course she apologized for the rude interruption. When I asked her when this had occurred, she told me it had happened the day after my engagement party. Inuyasha was so anxious for them to tie the knot that he literally kidnapped Kagome and got married in Las Vegas!

I was so shocked that she actually agreed to it! She never did anything spontaneous or unexpected. Kagome was always an organized and traditional person that planned everything.

She said that after the scare of almost losing her to someone else, Inuyasha was desperate to make her 'his woman.' Kagome was too happy with the outcome. She later went on to explain that they spent the last five days in Las Vegas as their honeymoon. She did promise her mother to have a more formal wedding later on but she didn't want to spoil my upcoming wedding with her news. With the mention of my wedding less than a month from now, I explained my plans to Kagome and how busy I was.

The rest of the morning was a blur as I rushed to meet with Lady Izayoi and continue with the wedding preparations, as well as my lessons.

I had helped the chef in cooking the appetizer and the entrée. The double lamb rib chops had a special glaze served with spiced rice and vegetables. Sesshomaru's were to be cooked rare while mine a medium-well. For dessert I had made an apple crumble with hand-made pistachio ice cream. I had the ice cream batter ready and was just plating the apple crumble.

I pull away to see the final product and I'm satisfied with the result. I smile and pull my bangs away from my eyes and turn to look at the clock. My whole body freezes when I see the time. It read 3:13pm and Sesshomaru said he would be arriving around four!

"Chef Vin! Chef Vin! I need to get upstairs and change, the dessert is ready. Thank you so much for allowing me to help!" I call out as I hurry to take off my apron and clean up the area. I push away from the table, ready to run toward my room and change when the person standing in the kitchen entrance makes me halt and loose my breath.

My mind couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, but I knew I should.

Sesshomaru. In all of his perfect glory, wearing his impeccable business suit was staring back at me. I shook my head and even took a second glance toward the clock to make sure I hadn't read it wrong.

_Nope it clearly says I have forty minutes left to get ready! I didn't want to be caught messy with flour and Kami knows what all over me!_

I take a step forward as he looks around. "I thought you said you were arriving at four? I would say welcome home but now everything is ruined."

He tilts his head as he continues to look at me. His eyes narrowing, searching mine as if I were hiding something from him, then glancing around the room once more. "_My flight arrived earlier than expected."_

I groaned as he finally answered my question. "You could have at least called me. Now the surprise is ruined, I don't even have time to get ready properly. I was really hoping to surprise you."

All the time I had spent trying to keep it a surprise was hard because I was so unsure if my choice would be good enough for his taste. I wanted each dish that was presented during the meal to be a surprise. The chef had even ordered special coverings that would hide the scent of the meals. I pushed away the disappointment and focused on the now. I could still enjoy this dinner with my future husband.

"_I don't like surprises_."

Those words were not what I wanted to hear. Anger, hurt and disappointment rushed through me as I looked away. I cleared my throat as I tried to get my emotions under control, because if I didn't the tears that were close to the surface would break free. The pain in my chest couldn't be ignored, making it hard to breath and I just wanted to get away. The problem was he was blocking the only exit. Once I was confidant I wouldn't break down, turn my head back to Sesshomaru.

His amber eyes were roaming my face as a slight frown formed. He took a step closer, as he spoke "Rin-"

"I apologize My Lord. My only intention was to create a special meal for your home coming. I now know not to disturb you or your home with my unnecessary surprises. I'll leave you in peace and return to The … Mansion." I had kept my voice void of any emotion until the end. Ashamed and angered, I manage to make a quick side step around Sesshomaru only to feel his hand clasp mine and prevent me from leaving.

As he turns me around, I refused to look at his face and stare at the knot of his tie. I know I'm being childish but what hurt the most wasn't the fact that he ruined my surprise. It was that he looked at me with suspicion and accusations. As if I was hiding some big secret and had betrayed him somehow. If he didn't feel comfortable with not knowing what I had planned all he needed to do was ask and I would have told him everything. Throughout this whole arrangement I have been completely honest, now I question if Sesshomaru will ever let his guard down enough and trust me.

He pulls me closer and I suddenly feel myself being embraced by his soft fur.

His mokomoko.

I close my eyes to push away the pain until all that remains is a small ache. I know that once I get away, my tears will eventually fall but I didn't want to break down in front of him. I wanted to remain strong.

I feel his clawed hand cup my cheek and I slowly open my eyes to find him staring down at me. His face at a glance looked devoid of any emotion but it was the little details that revealed his true emotions. I had grown to notice them the more time I spent with him.

His jaw was tense. His lips were slightly pulled as if he was preventing himself from revealing his fangs. The one thing I had noticed is he could not fully control his eyes. It was like he was having some inner battle as his eyes flashed from their natural amber to blood red.

Finally he gently brushes his thumb against my cheek as he slightly frowns. _"You're in pain."_

His voice was a mixture of a growl and a husky rumble. His gaze was confused, probably because he could feel the pain I was experiencing. I had never been the type of person to run away from a problem, and I realized it was wrong of me to do that. I take a deep breath to try and calm my emotions. Determined to make him understand why I was upset. We are both new when it comes to being in a dedicated relationship.

"You hurt me." I whisper as his grip tightens around my waist. His soft pelt snakes around my neck creating a soft pillow. I hadn't been this close to Sesshomaru since our engagement. I was completely surrounded by him and his beast. Protected and shielded from the rest of the world and it took all my strength not to give in and embrace him. We needed to talk and set everything straight.

His eyes were now completely red and the angles of his face had become sharper. His fangs had lengthened slightly.

"_How." _This was the Lord Sesshomaru everyone feared, but I knew I was completely safe. He was ready to attack the cause of my pain but the fact that I told his he was the cause left him confused. He was confused and worried! My eyes widened as I realized that the emotions running through me weren't my own but his!

I lifted my hands to grasps the lapels of his silky suit. My eyes zeroed in on my left hand and I wasn't surprised to see my engagement ring a vibrant red. I cleared my throat and returned his gaze as I prepared to just explain everything I was feeling.

"You hurt me when you looked at me as though I had betrayed you in some way. Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me? I thought we had established that we were going to be honest with one another in order to make this marriage work. It just hurt, maybe I was wrong with my assumptions and that's just your nature?... I just. I know I will never be your 'mate' so there won't be such an intimate connection between us but-"

A loud growl interrupted my rant as he pulls my body flush with his. I can feel my face heat up and look away as I try to not think of how I can feel every part of Sesshomaru's strong and defined body against mine. His hand had been caressing my neck now moved back to my chin, forcing my gaze to return to his.

He slowly closes his eyes and leans his forehead against mine. His breathing becoming deep as if he couldn't get enough of my scent. Once he lifts his lids, the blood red color is no longer a burning, vibrant red.

"_Tradition bids me to wait until the day before our wedding day to reveal to you everything our relationship will entail," _his grip tightened around my waist. "_But I will tell you everything, now. If you will still honor me with your homecoming gift."_

I feel a smile form on my face as I look into those serious red ruby eyes. Sesshomaru was the only person I knew that made a request sound like a bargain. The pain turns to anticipation because I realize this whole argument was a stupid misunderstanding, but I still want Sesshomaru to know he could trust me. "Really? Whatever question I have will be answered?" I see him nod and my smile widens.

"I think we just had our first argument as a couple."

"_Hn._"

"Welcome home Sesshomaru. I hope you like what I made for you." On impulse I lean up and place a small peck on his neck and return his embrace. His soft pelt reveals the left side of my neck as I feel a low rumble coming from Sesshomaru's chest. I was about to pull away when I feel his nose bush against my neck. The small nip on my shoulder had my heart racing and I cleared my throat as I step back.

"Well…I'll let the chef know we are going to continue as planned and Oh Kami! I need to change; I look like such a mess! I'll take a quick shower and change; I'll meet you in the indoor patio."

I quickly turn and move to head toward my room when his hand claps my elbow and pulls me back. "_You're perfect Rin. You don't need to change. Come." _

He lifts his clawed hand and I immediately place it in his. As he leads me to the patio, I begin to relax because for the first time since this arrangement began I feel like I finally will get the truth about where I stand in this relationship from the man himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We had eaten through a comfortable silence through the appetizer and entrée. Occasionally meeting each other's gaze as we continue through our meal. As the waiter clears our plates, I clear my throat and look up at my future husband.

He had taken off his suit jacket, and tie. His pale, muscular arms were visible as he pulled the ends of his black dress shirt up to his elbows. I couldn't resist following the red marks the led up his arms and disappeared beneath his shirt. He was leaning back in a comfortable stance and his eyes remained on me, even when he drank his wine. Hard I as try, the simple actions that Sesshomaru did caused me to blush as my thoughts turned a lustful direction. The worst part of it was I think he knew what he was doing to me, since his lips were tilted in a small smirk. His eyes had returned to their normal golden hue but his beast was still close to the surface since my ring still remained red.

I turn as I see the waiter returning with dessert. "I hope you enjoy the dessert. I made it myself, which was why you found me covered in flour and sauce." I bite my lip as the waiter uncovers the dish to reveal the apple crumble. A low growl sounds from Sesshomaru as he leans over to take my hand. His silver hair shining against the setting sun from the view. His bangs slightly falling over his eyes as he caresses my hand. He had been doing that throughout the dinner, always touching me in some way as if he couldn't help himself.

Never breaking our gaze, with his other hand he scoops a slice of the dessert and ice cream bringing it up to my lips. His head tilts to the side as he waits for me to open to eat. I hold his wrist, "I made it for you to-"

"_You first."_ His voice low and slightly distorted.

I open my mouth and eat his offering. It feels like such an intimate moment I don't want to look away. Then Sesshomaru brakes our gaze, not letting go of my right hand as he takes a slice of the dessert and eats it. My nerves are at an all time high; my grip tightens around his hand to wait his opinion.

He continues to eat and offers me more but I decline, until he finally finishes the plate. "_Perfect."_

The air I didn't know I had been holding is finally released as I lean back and relax. "_That was a great surprise, my Rin."_

Hearing the possessive tone, it reminds me of the other reason why we are here. I look down and see that my ring is still red. Clearing my throat, I pull my hand away from his as I address my first concern. Placing both of my hands on my lap as I look down at them. "Did you really believe that I would do something against you? If you were worried about what I had planned you could have told me and I would have told you the truth."

I look up and see his eyes searching my face until he finally turn to look at the view. "_Trust is something few have earned and many have broken. I have learned to always suspect the worst, that way the anger and disappointment isn't shocking when the truth is revealed. That doesn't make my reaction to your plans fair. It will take time to do the opposite of what comes natural, but I do trust you Rin."_ He looks back at me and I'm hit with the sincerity of his emotions.

"Do you really mean that? Because I want to believe but like you said it takes time to fully trust someone and I understand that. I was a complete stranger to you about a month ago so it's hard to believe that we will work out especially since I represent two things that hurt you. I'm a human and with this marriage I'm preventing you from finding your destined mate."

There. I had finally said what had been in my mind since I had read the contract. My worry over how he would come to despise me because I was the one that was preventing his happiness. My troubled thoughts are interrupted by a surprising sound. I look up and I'm shocked to see a smile on Sesshomaru's face. It's the first time I had ever seen him smile and it's an amazing sight. I feel my own form and realize that the husky chuckle in fact did come from him. His hand reaches over and cups my cheek. A warm feeling spreads across by chest and I realize its Sesshomaru and our bond.

"_I assume that Lady Izayoi has already explained some of the meaning behind your engagement ring. The truth is Rin, the only person I would ever consider worthy of becoming its owner is not my wife..."_

I couldn't breathe as I hear his answer, and all the hope I had shatters. I feel him move closer but the words keep repeating in my mind. A growl near my ear snaps me back "… _but my perfect, honest and cherished destined Mate." _His whispers in my ear and my mind spins with realization. Happiness, shock, excitement, and anger at that awful trick he played run through my mind when the next thing I know Sesshomaru's lips are against mine.

His lips were warm and smooth as he kissed and licked my bottom lip, asking me to open as he pulls me closer. What was more shocking was my reaction. My arms suddenly wrap around his neck as I open my lips to give him entrance and I responded to his kiss. It was like I had unleashed another side of me that had been waiting for this moment. Sesshomaru clasps me and brings me against his chest until I am straddling his lap. His hand tightens around my waist and the other buries into my hair. Our tongues battled for dominance until he takes full control and growls. Realizing this wasn't how I would react, I pull away gasping for breath. Sesshomaru continues to kiss, lick and nip his way down my jaw and neck only to journey back. Inciting my body and emotions further as I try to clear the fog of lust that threatens to cloud my judgment.

"What's happening… to me?" I gasp between breaths as I try to focus when all I want to do his pull his lips back to mine and devour him.

* * *

**A|N: **I was going to wait until Spring break but I had so many requests that I pushed to get this out quicker. RL is still taking alot of my time but know that I will finish this soon! ;) Enjoy!

p.s. I might have to change the rating, or do you prefer I make the mature scenes on a different document and keep it T?


	10. Chapter 9

A|N: Bold lettering means Rin's thoughts! Italics are when Sessh speaks! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

My body was on fire.

The feeling was consuming. I had never felt this way before and now I didn't want to lose it. It was addicting. I knew I was attracted to Sesshomaru and had been fighting some very dirty thoughts the few times I had let my imagination get away from me. But it's normal right?

Who wouldn't desire a man like him? Of course he wasn't a man. He was a very powerful demon who had learned to adapt and live among humans. I knew he had been trying to control his demon, his _B__east _as I called it and his more animalistic behaviors for my sake.

As I opened my eyes, I tried to pull away from the delicious kisses Sesshomaru kept placing my neck. His grip only tightened across my waist and pulled me closer. The feelings that were bursting across my body were so electric; I had to stop myself from giving in.

**_Something is wrong. I know I have strong feelings for Sesshomaru but I feel… like there's something else that is directing and somehow amplifying my feeling._**

The hand that was buried in my hair began to tighten as it pulled my head back. Allowing for better access for his desire. I surrendered and began to ignore my worries and just enjoy the pleasure.

The feel of his warm, wet tongue slipping between the valley of my breasts to lick back up my neck, snapped me back. This time I put more effort in trying to pull away from his embrace. Everything was moving too fast and I felt so out of control, I needed time to process and know where we stood. One minute I was just the future wife in the arranged marriage. Now I was his destined mate, which by the way, how long had he known?

We had so much to discuss about our relationship. I had so my questions and with that thought in mind I placed my hands on his chest and pushed. Hard.

The immediate separation resulted in a low growl erupting from his chest. His hand regained the grip they had and began to pull me back.

"Wait. This… this is too fast. _Please." _I said with more force, hoping my voice would break through to Sesshomaru. My breathing sounded like I had just run a marathon. To drive my point further, I clasped his face between my hands, raising it to meet his gaze.

His eyes were completely red, this time it had spread to include the white parts. His Irises turning a dark black color. I didn't need my ring to know that his beast was in control. I gently brushed my thumbs against the red marks on his cheeks to calm him down, because he had been taking deep breaths. His fangs had fully descended and his features had sharpened. This was the closest I had seen Sesshomaru to becoming fully demonic. As I looked into his eyes I could tell there was a battle going on. I knew this was a side he didn't want me to see and I wanted to show him that I didn't fear his Beast. I didn't want him to think that I was rejecting him. Leaning in, I placed a kiss on his crescent moon on his forehead, his nose and finally ending at the corner of his mouth.

His breathing began to slow as I looked back into those ruby red eyes. "I do want this, but it's too fast. I feel so overwhelmed and there are still so many doubts. When this does happen, I want to feel like there is nothing between us. No doubts. No worries. No surprises."

His eyes narrowed as he releases a grunt. I couldn't help but smile at his disappointment but it looked like his beast would accede to my wish. Sesshomaru leans into my neck and just as I was about to pull away, thinking he was going to try to seduce me. He simply places a chaste kiss on my neck and nestles. Taking in deep breaths as if he couldn't get enough of my scent.

What could have been hours were mere minutes until he suddenly stands and carries me. My gasp of surprise was the only sound as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. It wasn't until we crossed into the living room that I realize we had been doing a full make out session out in the patio!

I groan and feet my face heat up in embarrassment. We had been in an area where anyone could have seen us and I had literally climbed up on Sesshomaru!

My attention was brought back when Sesshomaru set me down on the couch near the fireplace. As I take in my surrounding I notice that he brought me to the private library.

His body tenses as he turns around and heads to the other side of the room which holds a bar. Going around the counter, I see him lean down before quickly coming back around. His face has lost its sharpened features and his fangs have receded but his eye are the same.

A water bottle suddenly appears before my view and I realize that his journey to the bar was for me. I reach out and take it; he is correct in assuming I am thirsty. As I drink I feel the exhaustion of the pats few days weigh me down and wonder if he still wants to continue our conversation. "We can wait till tomorrow to talk. I know you've had a long day and you just got back-"

"_Are you alright."_ His voice is low, as if he is speaking through clenched teeth. I take a deep breath and nod as I look at him.

He takes a seat next to me and reaches out to brush my cheek before dropping it and taking my hand. Sesshomaru is once again wearing his mask, so I don't know if he is angry or disappointed and I am receiving nothing from our bond. This must mean he is blocking his emotions from reaching me.

We stare at one another, and can't help but smile as I take in his very serious face. His body is as stiff as a statue. It seems to me that he is just waiting for me to freak out about what happened and I didn't want him uncomfortable.

I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I don't regret what happened. I actually enjoyed it very much, but it took me by surprise. I suddenly felt so many things and desires that it was overwhelming. Did you know that would happen?"

As I pull away in order to his eyes, I feel his hand on the back of my neck and halt my movements. Instead he pulls me back so that he places a chaste kiss on my forehead. Taking a deep breath, I see him finally relax and the tension releases from his body.

It's natural for me to embrace and show comfort through touch, so that is what my body did as I slipped my arms around Sesshomaru. I hadn't even thought about the person so when I realize what I was doing my first instinct was to pull away. Then I hear a low rumble come from his chest and I remember that Sesshomaru will always welcome my touch and I continue to rub his sides and back.

"_There is information known to all demons that when in intimate situations with their destined mate, there are varying degrees of need. Some feel it more strongly than others depending on how powerful the demon is. So to answer your question, yes I had suspected my demon's instinct to be powerful toward you."_

My hand had frozen on his arm as his deep velvety voice and red eyes held me captive. This night was the first time I had heard Sesshomaru speak more than one sentence and I only hope that it will continue. He usually just answers the questions without any explanation because I think he feels that if the people can't figure out the meaning behind his response, then they are not wortyh his time. For him to be taking the time and explaining how our lives will work shows that somewhere in this handsome and dangerous being, a heart is hidden. I just hope I can penetrate the cold barrier surrounding it.

"_As you probably felt, I lost control of my demon. The emotions you felt were mine through the bond that is strengthening between us. I didn't realize how much your scent and aura have affected my demon until this last business trip and separation. Now that it is known, it won't happen again."_

_**Wait. What? Not happen again!**_

I frowned at his response. Everything was going well, until the last part. How could I hope to make any progress and show him how to feel and love if he purposely closed himself off? I look up to see a slight scrunch of his eyebrows as he looked out the window to the night sky. If I didn't know any better, I would think there was an internal war going on.

I cleared my throat to grab his attention. When that didn't do anything, I decided to stretch my limits. I reached out with my right hand slightly shaking and placed it on his upper right thigh encase in pricy black slacks. Rubbing my thumb slowly to see if I could-

BINGO!

His sliver bangs had fallen over his eyes with the force and speed of his head turning. From the look in his eye I not only had his complete attention but also that of the Beast.

"Since we now know what an almost week long separation does to your Beast, then next time we'll be better prepared. At least I now know I'm not going crazy and you know I wasn't afraid of you or your reaction, it was mine. Because for the first time in my life I let go of all of my doubts, thoughts and what I believed should be proper behavior for a future Lady, and I literally jump you after one kiss. I hope my reaction wasn't distasteful because I hope for a repeat in the future."

I really can't believe I admitted all that to him and can feel my face flaring the brightest red for that confession but what I was saying was the honest truth. I was shocked at my reaction, not Sesshomaru's. I hope he sees the sincerity of my words because the more time I spend with him the more I like him.

I feel his clawed hand grasp my chin and tilt it up so I can make eye contact, but instead my eyes only reach his chin because I'm still too nervous to see what his reaction to my request is. A sudden nip on my bottom lip has me jumping in my seat and locking gazes with Sesshomaru.

His golden amber eyes have returned and a small tilt of his lips are before me as my heart beats as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Sesshomaru slowly leans down and licks away at my chin to sooth any pain his sharp teeth may have caused before speaking, _"Agreed."_

His voice is still low and distorted which means although Sesshomaru has gotten most of his control back his Beast is still very present. It takes me a few seconds to realize that Sesshomaru is agreeing to my request and I can't help but smile in happiness.

Now my thoughts travel to the next time I can kiss him, which lead to thoughts of caressing every inch of his body, which lead to-

**_Oh Kami! Stop it Rin! No thinking of sex. None! You need to focus on what you want to say to him and what you want out of this marriage!_**

I shake my head and clear my throat but it's too late. Look up at Sesshomaru I see his lips become a full on smirk and realize he felt my desires. I huff in annoyance and try to pull away my hand from his thigh but his hand shoots out and covers it. His grip tightening and a small growl leave his lips.

**_I guess his Beast didn't approve of that action._**

"Ok, since we are going to be completely open and honest…there is something that I want to say that I have been keeping to myself since yesterday. I know how important the Tashio name is and what is expected to happen but the truth is… well I didn't want a big wedding. I mean I thought I could handle it and Lady Izayoi had been really accommodating, but your Mother saw the plans. She was completely disgusted and changed everything to suit her visions of how the wedding should happen. Now I'm completely fine with whatever changes she made but the extra eight hundred people she added is where my limit has ended. I wanted it to be an intimate gathering with people who at least know more than our name not give them som flashy big show. So there were small altercations, which lead with me calling off the wedding."

I bite my lip and wince as I finally release what I had been holding in. I hadn't wanted to bother Sesshomaru with any of the wedding arrangements so I had been trying talk to Sesshomaru's mother into lowering the number of guests she had added. Remembering that awful day and how I lost control of my anger when she kept refusing my request left me feeling both happy and guilty. Happy because I had left her speechless because she hadn't expected that her future daughter-in-law had a backbone as Lady Izayoi put it but guilty because she was Sesshomaru's mother and that meant she deserved respect. The worst news came when his Mother had regained her thoughts and had simply said that it was impossible to lower the number because the invites had already been sent!

Well, I responded like any normal person under so much pressure would. I calmly called the wedding off and walked out of the room.

A gruff sound rumbled from Sesshomaru but it was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Are you laughing at me?" I gasp as I look up and see him trying to smother his chuckle. I lightly slap his arm in annoyance but the coughs only increase. Finally he stops and clears his throat as I look in his eyes. Instead of being surprised of the news there is amusement and a hint of pride that I can feel.

"You knew. Oh Kami, I should have known!"

I take a deep breath as I lean back on the sofa. I had been so anxious. With everything in my life happening along with the upcoming competition, dance, teaching, my future duties and lessons, the wedding was not supposed to be such a hectic occasion. I wasn't a picky girl, I just wanted simple and intimate. So I had been pushing all the wedding plans to Lady Izayoi and Kagome and all I had to do was approve them once they were done. Well, I did. Everything they did was perfect! I had been working hard on my lessons and Sesshomaru's welcome home gift when I get the call yesterday that there had been major changes done to the finalized plans.

I get there and Boom! The rest is history.

"_Yes, I knew. When you have a loud mouth Hanyou in the family, it's hard not know. You do not have to worry about anything, this is our ceremony, and the damage is already being fixed. Unless you prefer to skip tradition and be mated tonight."_

**Did he just make a joke? Who is he and what happened to my standoffish fiancé?**

I look up and realize that he is dead serious. His eyes are flaring with desire and I can feel the stirrings of hope that I choose the latter option. I really want to choose it also but I want to have a ceremony so I find myself smiling at him while I shake my head.

"As tempting as that offer is, I will have to decline in favor of following tradition, My lord." I squeal in surprise as the next thing I know I'm in Sesshomaru's arms and he begins to lead us out of the room. I wrap my arms around his neck and frown at his behavior. We still hadn't discussed what I should expect my life would be like being Lady Sesshomaru Tashio and the ceremony and the mating.

I remain silent, hoping he would explain what was happening. Finally he leads us to a room on the third floor. It is huge suite with simply furnishing. He carries me in to the bedroom where a big white four poster queen bed stands in the center. Everything in the suite is while or black. I'm about to speak as he sits me on the edge of the bed.

"_This is your bedroom. You may make any changes you wish to suit you. There are clothes in the closet and the bathroom is through the door behind you. I said we would discuss our future and expectations but you have also chosen to go by tradition. Tradition bids me to wait until the night before our ceremony to reveal all to my mate, my Rin."_

I sputter at his response and want to take back my decision. A single finger lands on my lips and I become silent as I see Sesshomaru lean down until our noses almost touch. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes it's to see that they have gone red again, his Beast making its presence known.

"_There is one truth that I will reveal to you though. For the night of our mating, if you feel you aren't ready I will not take you. I will do everything in my power to ensure you safety until, if ever, you want to take the final mark and become my mate in every way possible. Body, mind and soul. Understand that once you are in my bed you won't be sleeping anywhere else."_

With that last statement he gives me a small peck on my forehead and turns to the door. I am speechless, his words running through my mind as I try to find something to respond. He pauses and turns his head back to address me, _"Do not worry about the arrangements, I will make sure everything is cleared and my Mother won't be interfering again. There is also another event we must attend tomorrow so please use the card I left on your night stand if you want to purchase anything for the evening. If you need anything, dial one on the phone and someone will attend to you. I'm just down the hall. Sleep well, My Rin."_

And with that final say he is gone from the room. I'm still trying to understand why I would need protection from Sesshomaru on our wedding night. I know he wouldn't hurt me and neither would his Beast. My reaction to his kiss today alone is proof that I want him. Even the small things he does make me love the person that Sesshomaru is more. Yes, I could finally admit the words. I am falling in love with Sesshomaru Tashio. His being and his Beast all make up the person so few really get to know and I am happy and grateful that I matter to him. The one fear that still resides in my heart is can I ever matter enough to open his heart and love me as well.

**A|N: Thank you all who review & are still with me! This is for you! This chapter is not beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to post it asap! The rating will change once the story heats up...I think 2-3 chap. more but I will warn you so if any want to skip it they can. You won't miss any of the story line ;) Again Thank You and stay tuned for more!**

**P.S. if anyone is interested in reading my original story on WattPad check it out! Its a Vampire story..kinda beauty & beast themed but modern. **

**I'll post the link here and on my author profile! Thanks! www . wattpad story/ 5989014-embracing-the-night  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bold **lettering are Rin's thoughts. _Italics_ are when Sesshomaru speaks.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Where the hell is he?!**

The whole day I had been stressing over this event and Sesshomaru hadn't been seen all day. When I had woken up, all I received was a note with my breakfast saying that he was needed at work and to be ready by six o'clock.

The clock said five forty-five and still no word or sound. I had been too nervous to eat anything for lunch so now I was hungry and getting annoyed. I didn't want to ruin my makeup before Sesshomaru saw me but now I was on the verge of telling the chef that I did want the dessert he had offered me.

I let out a deep breath as I tried to go back to the book I had in my lap. I had gotten tired of standing in the living room and refused to look like the typical trophy wife that will always be waiting for her husband. It was weird to be doing something so normal as reading in such a fancy dress. When I had first shown it to Kagome she had been ecstatic and ask so many questions it made my mind spin. I had chosen the long-sleeved lacy red dress because the color reminded me of Sesshomaru's markings. It also had intricate flower designs embedded throughout the dress that both showed enough skin but in a classy way. The finish was a mermaid style dress that touched the floor. My hair was in an intricate braided up-do with a slightly messy look to it. The only piece of jewelry was my small diamond earrings and my engagement ring.

As I looked down at my ring, I could admit that the reason I was so nervous was because it was going to be the first time Sesshomaru and I would be formally seen as a couple in an environment where I knew nothing about.

**Well I am learning but I don't feel that it was enough!**

All I knew was that it was another business event which meant that it would consist of many important and wealthy clients both human and demon.

My thoughts were interrupted as a throat cleared. "Excuse me, My Lady. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting at the entrance."

I could have told him that I had heard him but ignored going to Sesshomaru. I could have told him that _His Lord_ should come to me himself since he finally decided to arrive, but I didn't.

Instead I gave the house keeper a small smile and nodded. As I slowly got up and put the book aside I saw that he was coming over to escort me but I stopped him. "Thank you but I can make it on my own."

I had three inch nude heels but I had danced in taller sizes so it wasn't difficult to walk in. I composed my face and made sure my emotions were under control as I made my way to the front door. I didn't want to start the evening by arguing, so I would wait and see if Sesshomaru would explain.

**Or if he will completely ignore it and act like he did nothing wrong. Which I really hope isn't the case!**

I pause by the bar where I had left the gift I had bought Sesshomaru. I had been so excited when I had found it because it was the exact same color as my dress but as time flew by I began to over think it. It made me realize how much I didn't know about him. He could hate ties! Maybe he already has a similar one or too many that he may not want more!?

I shook my head and grabbed the long, thin black box that contained the red tie before I really did freak myself out and chicken out. All these thoughts were running through my mind as I turn down the hall to the front entrance.

**Oh. . .Kami. . .**

Nope. All that control just went out the window as I see Sesshomaru waiting for me. He is wearing an all black three piece suit with his long hair unbound. Seeing him like this made me wonder how or why the fates thought I would be the perfect partner to this powerful and amazing male.

It was then that I realize that I had stopped moving because Sesshomaru was walking toward me. His arms were held back behind him and his face was blank and emotionless. The one thing that allowed me to not get even more nervous was that I could feel his emotions through our bond. The desire I felt was burning through to me and as I look up his golden eyes I'm not surprised to see that same desire reflected in his gaze. No matter how much I tried I still couldn't prevent the heat from rising to my face. No matter how many times I'm in Sesshomaru's presence, it's always like the first time I met him. I lose control and become nervous and shy but also excited.

"_You look lovely, My Rin."_

I smile as I hear his response and I'm about to reply that I had too much free time to get ready when he reveals what he has been hiding behind his back.

A big black box is in his left hand as he presents it to me. A million questions go through my head as I just stare at it. Eventually I see his other hand lift the lid open and I am left speechless.

I was expecting jewelry or something of that fashion. Instead Sesshomaru has surprised me by how well he knows me. That fact sours my stomach because I have yet to learn what his desires are.

"_Does this displease you. I believed you cared more for this than jewelry." _

"What? Nonono. . . I am extremely grateful and surprised! I love lilies and the fact that it is a rare Impala Lily Flower that matches my dress, makes me realize that you have been very busy today. I just feel that my gift doesn't compare and-"

My thoughts were cut off as I feel Sesshomaru's clawed hand touch my chin. I look up and see he has taken out the lily from the box and is holding it by the end in his other hand.

"_Which side do you prefer it on." _

"Oh. I usually wear them on my left side, but let me go get some pins for it."

"_There is no need. I had this custom made." _

Before I am able to ask, Sesshomaru moves his fingers to show that the lily had been modified with a small hair comb. I smile and move my head to make it easier for him to place in my hair. "_This is only a small part of the gift. The actual potted plant will arrive within a week. I called in a special favor for this to be made more quickly."_

The special tie that lay within the black box that I held behind my back felt more and more heavier. **I should have just left it in the living room, I guess I can show it to him and tell him not to worry about wearing it. **

"_What is troubling you."_

I slowly look up into his eyes and see the slightest crease between his eyebrows. I don't feel any of his emotions so I assume he has somehow blocked our connection so I wouldn't know what he is feeling. Which is a big inconvenience right now because he is probably feeling my worry but I have no clue what is going on in his mind since he doesn't show anything on his face.

I decide to just get it over with so that we could be on our way and I can finally know where we are going.

I pull the box from behind my back and see him tilt his head to the side. That small movement made me realize I had surprised him. Gaining back some of my courage, I lift the box slightly indicating that he should take it. His golden eyes met mine for what seemed like hours as he takes the box, breaking our connection only when he finally opens it and sees my gift.

"I know it isn't much but there is a meaning to why I chose that tie. I had been planning on wearing a different dress but I saw this one and I knew I had to wear it on our first outing as a couple. I wasn't completely sure but now that I see you I know that the color of my dress matches your markings perfectly. It took me a while but I finally found a tie in the exact same shade as my dress. Lady Izayoi explained that every demon has a unique color for their markings and so since I don't have any I wanted to represent yours the next best way. The tie was just a thought so we could match but it's not necessary."

I actually expected him to say something right away, instead Sesshomaru remains quiet as he continues to look down at the tie. Seconds pass by and I begin to worry that I have crossed some line or have insulted him.

Minutes pass.

Now I'm anxious. This isn't like him at all. He has remained in the same position; still as stone.

"Sessh-"

Before I even finish saying his name, Sesshomaru finally reacts by slowly lifting his head. Instead of the amber orbs I am looking at his blood red eyes. Something must have happened and I hate not knowing what he is feeling. I am about to apologize when I realize he isn't looking me, well he is but our eyes never connected. Instead he is looking at my body, slowly taking in my appearance and then he looks back at the darn tie!

**Oh Kami, this is getting ridiculous! If he says he hates it because of some misunderstanding I will refuse to go anywhere with him! Not only is he not telling me what's wrong but he cut me off! Argh. . . he is so frustrating!**

I'm about to voice my thoughts when I hear him take a deep breath. His gaze on my neck before slowly raising to meet my eyes.

I hold my breath as I try to read his mood, hoping he will let me in. He doesn't say a word as his red eyes never leave mine. I see movement and notice that he is slowly taking the tie out of the box. I bite my lip as I wait for his next action. The way he keeps looking at me makes me feel like he can see through to my very soul. Heat spreads through my body and I feel like I am being hunted. He doesn't appear angry, instead it feels like the first meeting we had together, except this time I'm not afraid of him.

He slowly walks closer until our bodies almost touch. I feel so confused because I want to be mad at him for his reaction but I also want to kiss him again. I was left feeling so incomplete with the small sample I had last night and I wanted more.

"_Will you do me the honor."_

My naughty thoughts are interrupted as I see him lift the tie between us.

**Does this mean he wants to wear it?**

I continued to look for any other direction but when none came, I slowly raise my hands to his black tie and begin to loosen it. A soft rumbling sound erupts from his body and I couldn't help but take advantage of touching him. As I take the red tie from his hands and begin to knot it around his neck, Sesshomaru leans down to kiss his way up my neck. My hands shake as I tried to hurry and finish. Once the last twist was in place I use his tie to close the distance between us until out lips finally collide.

He is more aggressive this time as his mouth takes over and dominates. My body responded exactly like last night and I didn't hold back. My hands gripping his hair as his hands tightened around my waist and neck.

"Pardon the interruption My Lord. The car is ready."

I jump out of my skin at hearing the housekeeper's voice. Putting my head against his chest I try to regain my composure and calm down. Sesshomaru is still embracing me and as I think back to what happened as I suddenly burst into laughter.

I feel Sesshomaru pull away and look down at me as I continue to laugh. I put a hand over my mouth and try to stop but I'm just so surprised and happy that I can't stop. Finally I am able to breath again and see that infamous tie loose and his hair is disheveled.

"Well I guess you liked my gift then." I smile as I right his tie. I was waiting for him to explain what had provoked his behavior because I highly doubted it came from just the tie I had bought him. My engagement ring was flaring red but that was obvious since his eyes hadn't changed back.

"_Very much." _With a small tilt of his lips, he turns to his side and presents his arm. Placing my hand on his arm I follow Sesshomaru as he leads us out the front door towards the car. I could feel a blush spread across my face as we stop so that the housekeeper can help me with my coat. I smile in thanks and he gives me a low bow as we step outside. The driver already has the door open and is waiting for us.

Sesshomaru turns to his side and waits for me to enter first. I slide to the very end and Sesshomaru comes in next to me. Immediately his hand reaches for mine as the door closes.

I look down at our entwined hands before speaking my thoughts. "Are you going to explain what happened back there?" I wait a few seconds before lifting my gaze. Sesshomaru closes the divider in the center of the car to give us more privacy before turning to meet my gaze.

After only a few seconds I'm suddenly ambushed with all of these emotions. The more pronounce being desire and this unquestionable need. It felt like it was pressing against my chest and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted him. To touch, kiss and just be near him. I frown and see that he is still looking at me. _"That is only a fraction of what I had been feeling when you explained your gift to me."_

**Wow. I feel like I want to crawl up on his lap and do more than have a make out session with him!**

I bite my lower lip as I think back to how still he had stood as I presented him with my present. Slowly the powerful feeling begin to fade to a small sensation and I can breath easily again. "I don't understand."

"_I hadn't realized the significance behind your outfit. You had basically declared yourself as mine in a public way and my instincts took over. A demon's markings is like you said, unique to only the being bearing them. You stating that you wanted mine as well on your body. . .had my demon wanting to give you a more permanent marking." _

"Oh." Was it wrong that instead of being concerned I got excited at the prospect of experiencing Sesshomaru without holding himself back. I already knew I wanted him and this life that had been thrown at me.

"_Do not worry. I won't lose control." _ I wasn't worried and I wanted him to know that. I lift our hands and give the back his hand a quick peck. "And if I told you I wanted you not to hold back. I am not afraid and I understand that your Beast is a part of you. That also means that you don't have to block our bond. I want you to see me as someone you can trust with your emotions just like I trust you with mine."

I wait for him to see his reaction, instead I feel it. Contentment and agreement. I smile as I feel his answer but then I also feel his desire. Sesshomaru leans down to brush his lips against me ear. _"You shouldn't say such things my Rin. Or else we shall never make it to the party."_

With that statement, I tried to not think of the many wicked things I wanted to do to my fiancé. I look out the window and wait for us to arrive at our destination. It wasn't helping that I could feel his gaze on me the entire time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party turned out to be a company gathering. The heads of major corporations and wealthy investors were here to mingle and boast about how well there lives were going. One of the important CEO's was here that Sesshomaru and Lord Tashio were planning on forming a business deal with. The hotel was the most prestigious and the three grand ballrooms were decorated like a palace. In the center was a full orchestra with a dance floor and on both sides there were tables, waiters with hor d'oeuvres and champagne. There were tables lined with different pastries that had endless amounts of delicate creations.

For the first hour I was introduced to many of Sesshomaru's partners and business associates. I was so relieved to see Lord Tashio with Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha and Kagome. I had learned from Lady Izayoi that I was required to dance if I was asked so I had already danced five dances by the time I finally had a chance to dance with my fiancé.

Sesshomaru pulls me so close against him that it would be deemed inappropriate if he hadn't been my fiancé. I love being close to him.

"_You have been amazing. If you feel the need to leave just say the word."_

"That's very thoughtful My Lord, but I know you are waiting for Mr. Evans to come back so you can discuss your business plans. You did mention that was the only reason you were here for." Before we had walked into the ballroom, Sesshomaru explained that Mr. Malcome Evans was the owner and CEO of a booming start-up company. Mr. Evans had many other companies that had placed a bid but Sesshomaru wanted Tashio ENT to be the one to do business with him. I met him about thirty minutes ago but he had to excuse himself because he had to meet someone else.

As the music ends I see Mr. Evans walk back into the room and Sesshomaru leads us toward him. As they greet each other once more, I smile and I am about to excuse myself when a familiar voice sounds behind me.

"What a pleasant surprise. It's been a while since I've seen you Lord Sesshomaru, it's good to know you are well. May I say Lady Rin you look ravishing this evening." I feel Sesshomau tense beside me as I turn around to see the familiar emerald green eyes of one Bastien Valverde. I give a small bow as he takes my hand and gives it a slow kiss. "It's nice to see you again Lord Valverde." I say in a strained voice because he is still holding my hand.

"Well it looks like you gentlemen are quite busy, would you do me the grand honor of being my partner for the next dance Lady Rin?" and just like that I feel the bond disconnect. This time I slowly turn to glare at Sesshomaru so he can see how much I dislike what he just did and the situation I'm currently in. The only choice I had was to be polite and proper which was the last thing I wanted right now. I wait for him to say something but when no response comes I turn back to Lord Valverde.

"The honor is mine." I say with a smile and I turn to give Sesshomaru a look to not worry. I knew he was upset but I also disliked that he was hiding from me again.

As Lord Valverde leads me to the dance floor I refuse to look back at Sesshomaru. It hurt to know that at the first sign of trouble he shuts down our link and now I have no idea what going through his mind.

**I really hope I can learn how to control our bond so maybe he knows how I feel. One minute I feel so close to him and then it completely disappears. **

The music begins and it's another waltz. I place my hands on his shoulder and hand and wait for him to lead as I look at his neck tie instead of his face. I know Sesshomaru dislikes him but proper etiquette dictates that once asked it's totally disrespectful to refuse a dance unless another partner is already present. I keep my face emotionless as the dance begins, trying to clear my head of the thoughts running through my mind. I can't help but wonder if Lord Valverde really is being friendly or does he have his own agenda.

"I'm hurt Lady Rin. The last time we spoke I thought we were comfortable enough to address one another by first name. Are we back to being strangers then."

I look up into his eyes but he is just like Sesshomaru in which his face gives nothing away.

**Why must all demons be so secretive! It's so infuriating.**

I decide to be honest because his issues are with my fiancé and he is being polite. "I apologize My Lord, but out of respect to my future husband I think it is better to just be acquaintances." A frown forms on his face and as we turn he spins me out slowly and I make the mistake to look out into the crowd . My eyes meet Sesshomaru's and I just know that he has been watching me the whole time instead of paying attention to Mr. Evans.

I slowly spin back in but Lord Valverde clasps my waist tighter and pulls me until our bodies are flush together. This is not what I wanted so I try to put space between us but his grip on both my waist and hand are firmly keeping me in place. I keep my face from showing my annoyance as he continues to lead. Not wanting to cause a scene especially since it's the first time Sesshomaru has presented me to everyone as his future wife. The last thing I need is to have another reason for him to be mad at me for.

Still I try to express my dislike subtly. "The professional way a dance partner is supposed to dance the waltz is with at least a half a body distance between them." The smirk that appears on his handsome face is the only response. The good thing is that the dance is almost over.

"It's such a shame that you have to worry about your fiancé's insecurities to the point that he dictates who your friends should and shouldn't be." He leans in close that our noses almost touch, "A woman like you has such a vibrant spirit. It should be fueled instead of tamed. Your future husband will only give you so much. He will always be first and foremost the Head of the Tashio Family, anything else will always be second. You will become a piece for his empire nothing more."

I'm left speechless not knowing how to respond. I hadn't expected someone to actually voice my fears and doubts so I continue on autopilot. The music plays the last few strands before Lord Valverde slowly dips me. "Don't waste your life away on a half marriage Lady Rin. If you open your eyes there are others who know how to cherish a wife and support her. You have a line of wealthy, eligible males with myself at the front of it." The music ends and he straights our posture and begins to lead me away from the dance floor. I look over to where Sesshomaru had been standing hoping that he will open our connection, but he is nowhere to be seen.

**He left me. Instead of waiting for me or if he really disliked me dancing with Valverde why did he allow it in the first place! Oh yeah. . .he had business to discuss with Evans.**

Lord Valverde leans down to bow down and kiss the back of my hand once more. "Think of what I said Lady Rin. You deserve happiness." He gives me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. As he looks down my body, I see the lust is his eyes and pull my hand away not liking the way he is looking at me. I give a small bow and start walking away. I hate the feelings the conversation brought out because they are my darkest fears said out loud. As I look around for my so called fiancé I realize he is no longer in the main ballroom. I'm about to look for him in the other ballrooms but stop in my tracks.

**If he wants me then he can find me.**

I take a deep breath and calm my emotions. I don't want Sesshomaru to know what I'm really feeling since he doesn't allow me the same benefit. As I weave through the crowd I see Lady Izayoi near the pastries table. I decide to ask the question I had been thinking so I head over toward her. I get close to her left side and act like I'm really conflicted between what sweets I want. Reaching for a cookie I turn and see she is smiling at me. "My Lady I have a question I have been meaning to ask you." I say in a low voice because half the people here have exceptional hearing.

"You know you can ask me anything my dear. What is troubling you?"

**Oh well just the fact that my fiancé is mad at me and ditched me. He has this crazy behavior to disconnect our bond whenever he feels like it without even explaining why. And …oh! Another man basically told me what I fear and offered an alternative?! So besides that and all the confusion I'm completely fine!**

I give a strained smile and see Lady Izayoi clasp my hand encouraging me to continue. "Is there a way for me to. . . to block my connection with Sesshomaru? But only for a temporary time!" I quickly finish as I see Lady Izayoi start to frown. Then she does the last thing I expected. She bursts out in laughter.

She covers he mouth as she tries to control it. "I'm so sorry. I just never expected for us to be so alike!" She giggles a few more times and I can't help but join her. Her laugh is so contagious.

"To answer your question, yes there is. I can help you there. Sesshomaru is so much like his father. Let me guess." She leans in closer to whisper and I can't help but feel myself relax. "Sesshomau keeps blocking your bond without explanations. Inu no was the same until I gave him a taste of his own medicine. You have to understand that for a long time Sesshomaru had no reason to share any part of himself and now he is out of his element. Unlike his brother who wears his emotions on his sleeves."

**Well in this circumstance Kagome is really lucky she knows exactly what Inuyasha is feeling!**

I laugh as I nod in agreement, "I'm so glad I'm not alone! I was beginning to think he might begin to resent me because of all these changes we are experiencing." I don't mention the conversation I had with Lord Valverde because I have enough worries at the moment. Lady Izayoi begins to walk and motions towards the balcony. I nod and look around to see if I can spot Sesshomaru but he is nowhere to be seen.

"It's actually very simple. We will begin the exercises tomorrow. Are you going to stay over at Sesshomaru's or will be joining us." I look out and decide I just want to be alone to think. This hot and cold I keep getting from Sesshomaru is giving me a headache.

"I think it's best for me to head back to Tashio Mansion. There is a reason tradition states it and I want a little alone time." She nods in understanding and we talk some more. She takes my mind off my worries by telling me stories of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I think an hour almost passes and I haven't seen or felt anything from Sesshomaru. I excuse myself and head over to the ballrooms that extended over three rooms. Lady Izayoi finds Lord Tashio and whispers to me that they are planning to leave in another hour if I wish a car to be called at that time and I nod in agreement. I'm tired and my feet hurt but I want to find Sesshomaru and talk about Lord Valverde.

I turn the corner and walk into the hall and my heart freezes. There across the room is Sesshomaru with a tall woman that is pressed up against his chest as she rubs his chest and shoulder. I can only see the back of her head as her back is facing me. The only thing that is saving him is the fact that he is looking around not paying attention.

I'm seething and as if sensing my presence his head quickly turns and our finally our eyes meet.

I cross my arms over my chest and lift my brow in a 'What the fuck' motion.

His lips tilt to the side in his version of a smirk and he lifts his brow. Mimicking my motion.

**Oh. You want a challenge? Fine. **

I slowly approach the two and the closer I get I begin to hear what that. . .FLOOSY is saying. "You know you can always come to me. I know exactly what you like and I miss you so. We all know your marriage is a political move and really a _human_! Come on Sesshy, it'll be just like old times."

"Yes, come on _Sesshy. _Tell us when you had to resort to desperate, begging females who apparently don't have any dignity. I thought you had higher standards." I say my eyes never leaving his.

* * *

**A|N: Thank you so much to those who haven't abandoned this story! Like I said I will finish it and I hope to do it in the next two months! Your reviews pushed me to finish this even though my life has been really busy. As a big sorry for the long wait I wrote an extra long chapter! I promise once finals are over (next week) I will post the next one! I posted a link to Rin's dress and lily on my profile. Again thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! :)))**


End file.
